Chokichi
by Raiku.uzu
Summary: long into short story: Chokichi nicknamed Shadow 7 yr old , thin very athletic white short hair, deep thoughtful ocean makes people stare in his eyes in thought a lot eyes. He's sweet, funny, laughs, very friendly and cute for a boy.


_Intro: ~Chokichi nicknamed (Shadow) 7 yr old , thin very athletic white short hair, deep thoughtful ocean (makes people stare in his eyes in thought a lot) eyes. He's sweet, funny, laughs, very friendly and cute for a boy. Is living with Kurenai Yuhi (adopted mother)._

_as soon as Chokichi started to walk he was treated like a slave made to do things like cooking, cleaning est. and would be beaten everyday. when he turned six he started drawing, playing piano and singing the care takers didn't care since they ripped his drawings up and threw them in the fire. When it was his 7__th__ birthday he was kicked out on the streets and beaten to a near to death state but Kurenai stepped in and stopped the villagers from making his death bed_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Kurenai yells at the villagers_

"_we're finishing off what that demon started" a villager says holding me by the back of my neck._

"_HE IS NO DEMON, HE IS A HUMAN BOY. PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"_

"_OR WHAT?!"_

_Kurenai clicks her fingers together and 10 AnBu appear behind her a long with Anko. The man that was choking me, instantly let go as they all fled, Kurenai then picks me up and runs to the hokage tower "hold on Chokichi we wont let you die" then she came to the hokage's door kicks the door down and runs in._

"_what did my door deserve this time?" That wise old man says not realizing me and then looks at me. "JUSES CHIRST WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"_

"_he was attacked by villagers, and beaten to this state until I stepped in with AnBu black orbs and Anko"_

_The 3__rd__ hokage hesitated but then smiled knowing he found someone "okay I'm trusting you to look after him"_

"_w-what?"_

"_well you just proved that your more then capable of looking after him, anyway I don't think the orphanage will want him back as he got kicked out, so what's your answer?"_

"_I…" she then looked down at Chokichi and smiled "I'll look after him for two and a half weeks, and maybe just maybe if he likes me as a mother I may consider adopting him"_

_The old man smiled he had made the right choice "very well I will send a message to my student Tsunade of his state and seeing it that bad she probably will come and help him"_

"_okay, I shall take my leave"_

"_goodbye miss Yuhi" He says as Kurenai walks out and she sees Anko and a black orb Neko at the door frame smirking_

"_just what are you two smirking for?"_

"_that your going to be little Chokichi's guardian unless you adopt him in two and a half weeks" Neko says grinning like an idiot._

_Then next day was uneventful apart from getting me in a bath and meeting Tsunade._

_I open my eyes to see a crimson eyed beauty staring right back at me then I looked around and I then realized I was not on the street._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause anything---" I was cut off by Kurenai_

"_what do you mean I was the one who took you in" she says in a caring motherly voice_

"_who are you?, where am I?, and why am I here?" she smiles_

"_well aren't we full of questions today?" she says "why don't I tell you while we get you in the bath so we can treat your wounds, ay?"_

"_o-okay" I say as Kurenai gets up and picks me up then walks to the bathroom and puts me on the toilet while she turns the hot and cold taps on after a few minuets of waiting the temperature was just right, she turns round to see that I was staring right back her with a confused look on my face._

"_can you left your arms up?" she says, I does as I'm told. She the takes off my top off revelling acid scars and god knows what else but she doesn't say anything about it as I look at my feet in shame. "can you take off your underwear?" I do as I'm told, then Kurenai helps me in the bath letting me sit down as I looks up at her with my ocean blue eyes as she takes a sponge from a shelf then puts some soap on it and starts washing me starting with my back. "urm… miss---"I was cut off by a loud bang from across the hall and I instantly hold onto Kurenai as if she was my life line and starts sobbing._

"_shhh... It's okay Chokichi it was just Anko my friend she probably knocked the TV on the floor and hugging it" she says as she strokes my hair._

_After half an hour of getting me clean and explaining every thing to me she puts a towel round me picks me up and cuddles me like I was her own son, and walks into her brother's room, he died fighting the 2 tailed beast and 9 tailed beast. She picks a white t-shirt, under wear and red shorts, and walks out and into her own bedroom, then looks at me " do you need help getting dressed?" she says with a smile I nod and she gets an idea "can you put the underwear on?" I do so "I'll be right back why don't you sit on the bed?" I do so as she puts the t-shirt down and walks out a few minuets later she returns with a first aid kit and gets out some ointment and puts some on her hands and goes behind me and rubs it on my back coming to my front then there was a knock at her bedroom door "yeah?!" she yells the door opens reviling Neko looking annoyed "Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan is hogging the TV and by that I mean hugging it!" she says in a annoyed tone "Chokichi-Chan this is Neko my friend she's staying here with Anko" I nod and smile at Neko, she does the same while Kurenai gets some more ointment and rubs it on my right arm working her way to my side tickling me in the progress while I scrim around in her arms laughing "look's like someone's a little ticklish ay?" she says as she does the left side working her way up after a few minuets my whole body was done apart from my neck and face then Kurenai says "Neko-Chan?, can you do breakfast?"._

"_yeah" she says as she smiles and walks out "close your eyes" she says and I do as I'm told, then Kurenai rubs the ointment into my face going very gently down my neck, then she sighs and smiles "you can open them now" I open them and looks at Kurenai then smiles "arms up" I do so as Kurenai puts some bandages on my open and large wounds then puts the t-shirt on him "arms down" I do. She then picks up the red shorts and puts them on the floor "can you step in to them" I nod and step in to the but nearly tripped doing so but Kurenai held my hands when I stepped into them I looked up at her, she then pulls them up to my waist "there you go, all done. Now lets get you something to eat and drink" she says as she picks me up and walks down the hall then turns the corner to the kitchen and sets me into a chair, walks to a cupboard gets a glass out puts it on the counter goes to the fridge gets some milk out and pours some in the glass dose the milk top up and puts it back the fridge and closes the fridge door picks up the glass swiftly and settles it down in front of me. "I'll be right back I'm just going to get dressed and get Anko up okay" I nod while Neko says with a smirk "good luck with waking up Anko" then Kurenai walks out and Neko asks "so Chokichi-Chan, what do you want to eat?" she turns looking at me after saying that and the reply was a confused look "oh god, first things first, do you know how to eat?" I shake my head, no "have you ever eaten before?" I shakes my head, no again "do you even know what food is?" I tilt my head then shake my head, no yet again "oh for god sake, I'll be right back don't touch any thing I don't want you to hurt yourself" she says as she walks out, ten minuets later and she returns with Anko and Kurenai, at this point I was playing on the edge of the table as if I was playing on the piano while humming a tune that fit the words of_

_Let your eyes in front,_

_the darkness of the ocean,_

_And we'll see the day,_

_When darkness,_

_Turns to light._

_Then Kurenai says "that's a really nice turn Chokichi-Chan" at that I jumped with surprise and shock and instantly hid under the table at this Kurenai went into mother mode and ran to the table knelled down and hugged me while I was not interlay sure what just happened._

"_Chokichi-Chan it's okay I was commenting your song, I wouldn't hurt you just for humming, would I?" I shrug still scared and confused about what happened "no, no I wouldn't hurt you, do you know why?" I shake my head "because you don't deserve to hurt like that, you never did and never will, okay?" I shake my head, yes, then there was a knock at the door Kurenai picks me up and walks to the front door leaving Anko to eat with Neko. She opens the door to see an AnBu wearing a dog mask, Kakashi "yes Kakashi?", he says "the hokage and two ladies would like to see you in the hokage office with Chokichi, Anko and Neko-Chan" she smiles "okay and looks like some one has a crush Neko ay?" "I don't have a crush on Neko-Chan!" he yells causing me to hold onto Kurenai as if she was his life line "don't yell like that Kakashi, it scares Chokichi as you should know by now" he looks at me and undoes his mask "I'm sorry I yelled Chokichi, I didn't mean to scare you" I turn my head to Kakashi and nod my head, still holding onto Kurenai "well I'll see you around Kurenai I'm already late as it" Kakashi says as he disappears in a poof of smoke, then Kurenai closes the door and walked back to the kitchen still holding Chokichi "Anko-Chan get dressed, Neko-Chan you get dressed too, the hokage wants to see us all including the little one here" after a few minuets they were walking to the hokage office well everyone apart from me, I was being carried by Kurenai then they opened the office door to find the hokage, lady Tsunade and lady Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. Kurenai then put Chokichi down and bowed with Anko and Neko but on the other hand I ran over to the hokage shouting "Jiji! Where have you been you said your tell me about being a ninja!, the AnBu with red hair said you went away to a different village about 4 mouths ago and a I came back after a mouth and the AnBu wouldn't let me in" ,"I'm sorry little one I haven't had any time, so what do you think of Kurenai, Anko and Neko?" he says while thinking of firing the AnBu as he puts his pipe down and pulls me to the desk, "Kurenai is my faverite! And Anko and Neko are awesome!" I says causing Neko, Anko and Kurenai to blush, but Kurenai was blushing a deeper red, then said "Chokichi-Chan it's pronounced favourite" I the look down "sorry Kurenai" he says "awww Kurenai-Chan your so mean!" says Anko mockingly, "Chokichi, you don't have to say sorry, you didn't know how to pronounce it but It's okay" Kurenai says while I look up at her and smile knowing that I wouldn't be beaten, then the 3__rd__ hokage says "Chokichi-Kun, the woman with the blond hair is Tsunade Senju, and the woman with black hair is Shizune" , all I done is smile and wave then Kurenai leans to me and whispers "there not here to hurt you, they have come to check your cuts" after that she leans back to where she was then I looked more happy "Hi there!" , I say loudly, the Tsunade look at me and smiled "Hi there! Too you to little one!" , while the other adults shake their heads at Tsunade's childish ways. "So can I look at those cuts you have little one?" she says nicely and a bit childish, "yeah!" I say as Kurenai walks other to me bends down to my height "arms up" she says, I do as I'm told, Kurenai then takes the t-shirt off and takes the bandages off to revel acid burns, acid cuts, and to top it all off a large wound on my back that was carved saying 'DEMON BRAT' that you could still see the flesh by how big the wound was "sweet love of god!, How can he put up with what he goes through, a grown man couldn't even take that much!, What else did they do to little one?" Shizune said shocked that I could go through with getting hurt like that and angry because the villagers would do such a bad thing to a person-- no a child! then I lifted my white hair up revelling a seal what had the forbidden mark on it "sensei, get you fat butt down here now, there's a seal here"_

_-time skip 2 years later, with Kurenai and Chokichi-_

_I knock on the door of Kurenai's study I knew how much trouble I was in, I had sworn at my teacher then had a fight with another student but my kaa-san didn't know anything about the last part I heard the angry Kurenai say "enter". I walks in with my head held low while I shut the door and walk to her desk while she looks up from her scroll, "is there any thing you'll like to say or do before I yell at you" she says in a harsh voice I nod and take out a note "it's from the teacher" I say weakly "alright, sit down, while I read it through" she says while I sit down as she reads through and gets angrier by the second of reading then puts it down, you could tell how annoyed, mad and outraged she was "let me get this straight, you swore at a teacher and later today you started a fight with the Uchiha let alone you know your more powerful" she says as she sees I'm not facing her so she grabbed my chin to make me look at her. "look at me while I talk to you" she says "what do you have to say for yourself?", "I'm sorry…?" she looks me in the eye "tell me what your sorry for" , "I'm sorry I swore at the teacher, started a fight, and didn't look at you" I say as I shift very nervously, she then lets go of my chin and gets a pen and starts writing in the scroll, after a few minuets of silence she stops, makes a bridge with her fingers then puts her head resting on them "just what am I going to do with you?" ,"I don't know ma'am" I say not wanting to angry her more "for your punishment I want you to go to the Inuzuka kennels and wait for Tsume to give you orders, you follow what she says and do it with out complaining because if you do I'll make you do 100 laps with 700 weights do I make my self clear, I have told her already all you have to do is walk to the clan head's home and ask for Tsume Inuzuka"_

_She says handing a picture to me "yes ma'am you make yourself clear" she then says "oh, and by the way your be doing what ever the people tell you to do", I nod as I walk out with her as she watches me get into a running pension I then put charka into my feet running off at the speed of light then skidded as I stop and walk back to the gate to see two guards there "where are you going" one of them said as she looked at me. "to take my punishment from Inuzuka-sama" she looked at me "what's your name?", "Chokichi Uzu Yuhi", "I'll ask for you and good luck" after a few minuets waiting the guard came back with Tsume "So you're the one who swore at a teacher and then had a fight with Uchiha, are you not", she says "I am the one who done those things, ma'am". she then smirked "come with me" while we were walking to the kennels she asked "why did you start a fight in the first place?", "because he was disrespecting Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, ma'am", "well seeing as you were defending my son I thank you but Kurenai wants me to go hard on you so I cant not he hard on you" then we arrived at the kennels "first off I want you to clean each and every one of the kennels then knock on my door when your done", "can I use shadow clone to help me? Ma'am", she smiles "I see know harm in it" then I stood there "mass shadow clone jutsu" then 50 clones appeared "lets get to work guys" then I grabbed a bucket of water and cloth and started with the closes on to me. After one hour I was finished then the clones disappeared as I gathered up the buckets and cloths and put the near a shed, walked to Tsume's house and knocked on the door and stepped down waiting to the door to answer then the door opened and there stood a girl in her teens and asked "yes?", "I was just wondering if Tsume-sama was there", "so you're the kid who beat the Uchiha up for my little brother, I thank you for that, I'll go get my mother now" she said as she closed the door after five minuets Tsume opened the door smiling, "so your done? I'll come and inspect them for you then" she said as she started her way to the kennels while I followed behind like a lost puppy when she saw them she walked other to them rubbed the edge of all the kennels, then nodded "not bad for a academy student but I'll tell you this you do a better job then Kiba and Hana. Follow me" I do as I'm told and see the dogs lined up behind their bowls, "on this task you have to feed them but It's more harder then it looks, they all jump at you when they see food" she said as she gave me a large bag of dog food and run inside to watch from the window. They all started looking at me "nice doggies…heh" I say quietly 'think your better then this think damn it… if only I could use the shadow eye… oh I'm just stupid, I can use it why didn't I think of this before', I then go through some hand sighs "shadow clone jutsu" the a shadow clone proofed into the world "feed the dogs while I use my bloodline" then I do some hand signs "Shadow eye!" the my eyes were just like the Sharingan_

_but the red was black and the pupils and lashes were red "Nara style: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" I say as my shadow runs along to the dog's shadows while I kneel on the ground while my clone puts the right amount of food in each dog's bowls while letting go of the dog that had just been fed by the time I finished the bag was empty and my clone disappeared with one more dog to release I let go as I fall from the amount of chakra I used. I then forgot to deactivate the shadow eye then panted as I started wiping off sweat and get up while catching my breath I had dirt all over me from cleaning, and sweating heavily, and panting like no tomorrow and to top it all off I was running out of chakra. Then I walked to the head house and knocked on the door and Tsume opened it "what's with your eyes?", "oh sorry while I was thinking of how to put the dog food in the bowl I activated my bloodline the shadow eye, I can copy any clan's fighting style, jutsu and use them as my own, its like the Sharingan because it can copy jutsu but the down side is that the Sharingan can't copy bloodline jutsu but the shadow eye can, so I used the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu from the Nara's to hold the dogs still but letting them go when the food was put down." I said and deactivated the shadow eye returning my eyes to their rightful colour then blinked then turned to a blank face "well your done for today, just wait a few minuets while I get a scroll for your mother" she said and walked into the house 'hmm… I smell a cat…' I the turn to see Tora the cat that never gives in about running away then dashed forward and grabbed the cat and took hold of it but Tsume came to the door to see me and Tora "Tora…Clam down" with that the cat sopped hissing and started purring while I did an eye smile and walked to Tsume "sorry Tsume-sama I smelt the cat and it was about to go in the kennels" all she done was smile "well that's happens to be another job off my problem list" she says as she hands me a scroll "thank you Tsume-sama" I say as I disappear in a blur of black and grey my next stop the hokage office I knocked on the door "enter" I open the door to see Kurenai and the Hokage I handed the scroll to Kurenai and the cat to the hokage "__**Chokichi?**__" I turn my face to where voice came from but found no one there then I felt a slight pain in my stomach "good. Chokichi you may wash up and wait for me in the living room" all I do is nod when I reached the door I opened the door then there was a very hard painful pull on my stomach but the pain knocked me out but I screamed in pain just before I passed out._

_The next thing that happened was that I woke up in a sewer then I walked down the corridor of the sewer then heard my name being called as I walked to the left and the voice got stronger and then I saw an iron gate but it was bigger then the hokage tower! Then looked in to the gate "hello?" then there was a very big cat behind the bars "why are you behind bars?" I asked, I knew all about the two tails being sealed and that she was sealed within me. __**"Because young one I am the Neko demon who was sealed within you and my name is Nibi" **__she said __**"your probably wondering why you're here, am I right?" **__I nod __**"well I wanted to see my jailor to talk"**__, then I glared "why couldn't you wait till I had a wash and was dressed?" I say in a calm manner, __**"simple, I was bored" **__I then sigh at her answer __**"and talk to you about why the hell in kami's name did you swear to your teacher?!"**__, I look at her "I had a lecture about that two hours and a half ago, then I had to see Tsume-sama for more punishment, so I really cant be bothered at the minuet can I please leave, before I go to the hospital for not waking up, because I want to beat the Uchiha up for disrespecting two clan heirs…", she sighed __**"fine" **__with that I left to find my self on my bed so I roll myself off of the bed making a loud thump and a loud groan of pain from me. This really was not my day I get up go down stairs to see Anko asleep on the sofa and Neko and Kurenai in the kitchen talking, so I walk in pull up a chair and sit down and start to stare at the cup on the table the I sighed not my day at all "seeing you awake Chokichi-Chan why don't you get in the bath because its 6 in the morning" Kurenai says smiling "yes ma'am" I get up put my chair in and walk to the towel rack taking two towels walking up stairs and puts the hot and cold tap on while slipping out of my clothes then I put my towels on the table next to the bath turn the taps off and get in the bath and I start washing my hair while I rinsed the shampoo off a lot of dirt came off me after a few more minuets I pulled the plug grab a towel and tie it round my waist and put the other towel on my shoulders then I wash the bath then picked up my clothes went down stairs into the kitchen and put them in a dirty washing pile walked up stairs and to my room I put my blue under armour on then put I deep red shirt following plain white boxers, black pants, then the black ninja sandals and to top it all off a vest what was black that looked liked the jounin vest then I put my weapons and black scrolls in the pockets then I put some sun glasses in the hidden pocket inside my vest then I messed my hair up a little and walked down the stairs into the kitchen then put some bread in the toaster got a plate, knife and butter out and lay them on the side then a minuet of waiting was up it popped up only to be caught by me, I took the knife and the butter and started to butter my toast once done I cut them in half put the butter away and the knife in the sink then washing the side walked over to the table and ate while the others just watched then I was getting uncomfortable they notice this and laugh then I look away from them and down at my plate and began to eat after five minuets of eating I put the plate in the sink walk upstairs wash my face, then brushed my teeth then dried my face after doing so. I then walk down the stairs to see Kurenai waiting I walked over to her and she says "report to my study once you finished the academy, while your there a want you to say sorry to your teacher and the Uchiha" she finished, "but that's not fair! The Uchiha was disrespecting two clan heirs and was the one who attacked me!" I say official annoyed at the Uchiha then Kurenai grabbed me by the ear "what heirs were they?" her voice threatening and harsh "Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga Ma'am" she lets go "your coming with me" she said as she dragged me to the Hyuga main house then lets go of me and knocks on the door to be opened by Hiashi-sama "Kurenai and son what can I do for you", then she pushed me in front of her "my son has something to inform you of something that happened in the academy", "you do, do you? Well speak up lad", I took a deep breath "Uchiha Sasuke was disrespectful to Hinata-sama for something she did not do" I say 'please don't hurt me' I say in my head "just what did he do to her and how was she disrespected?" I take another "he said the Hyuga clan was worthless, and was about to hurt Hinata-sama with a kunai to the heart when stood in front of Hinata-sama blocking it with one of my jutsu and the we fought but Hinata-sama said to stop then I stopped after the first time asked but Sasuke then said 'the Hyuga should all die because of what they done to the Uchiha clan'", "thank you for this information, would you like to walk with Hinata to the academy while me and Kurenai talk" he said and I nod then Hinata came to the door I bowed "hello Hinata-sama" I said smiling then she smiled to "hello Chokichi-san" "well I bid you two farewell", I bowed "goodbye Hiashi-sama, have a good day kaa-san!", "good bye father, goodbye Kurenai-san" Hinata said before we ran to the academy. Today seemed like years to me, I had said sorry to my sensei who said it was okay, but every time I would go near Sasuke, Sasuke would just glare at me. Hinata and I met up with Shion the heir to the Aburame clan, Shikamaru the heir to the Nara clan, Choji the Heir to the Akimichi clan, Ino the heir to the Yamanaka clan and Kiba the heir to the Inuzuka clan we all became good friends but Ino would hit me for calling her 'Ino-sama' . When I got home I knocked on Kurenai's study 'enter' I walked in and shut the door then walked to Kurenai's desk. "did you say sorry to your teacher?" she says looking up from a scroll, I nod. "good, I'm pleased that you done so" she the takes out a scroll with the name Yamanaka on then nods puts it in the draw gives me a picture of Inoichi Yamanaka "the rules apply as the same as yesterday, I have told him all you need to do is go into your friend's, Ino's flower shop and ask for him" I nod taking the picture "yes ma'am" then we walk out side while I walk on the road stand with my left shoulder facing forward then go into a stance, I then travel chakra into my feet close my eyes and open them while running. I jumped over carts, then I saw the flower shop skidded and dusted myself off and walk in to the flower shop to see Ino reading a magazine "Ino-sama?" she then rolls up the magazine and whacks me over the head with it "how many times do I have to say stop it with the sama? call me Ino-Chan", then I nod "Is Inoichi-sama here?", "yeah but why do you want him?", "punishment from kaa-san" I say in a calm manner, "oh the whole swearing at the teacher and the Uchiha thing?" she asks going to the store room all I do is nod then a few minuets of waiting she came out with Inoichi. "ah Chokichi I haven't seen you since you were two", he says smiling now "Ino is going to do this with you, follow me you two" I put my hands in my pockets while Ino grabbed my arm and linked them together then we were in a storage room that was indeed messy. "Inoichi-sama, can I use some shadow clones to help?", "what's a shadow clone?" Ino asked, "yes you can I'll allow you to tell Ino when I leave" he said leaving, "A shadow clone is the same as a normal clone but it is a solid clone that can give you info on something that it reads or do chakra control" I say with a smile and an eye smile showing I was happy to explain I do I hand seal "shadow clone jutsu!" then in a split second 10 proofs of smoke appeared when it cleared there was 11 of me including the real one then Ino looked shocked "I think we should get starting ay?" she nods and I smile while I eye smile after 2 hours of working we finished then I let out a large sigh and Ino laughs at it, I turn round and give a confused look "what? Do I have something on my face", "no it's cute when you let out a large sigh" she says giggling, "I'll never understand women" I say as she flicks me on the forehead, then we came out the storage room dirt all over us but our faces "mission complete sir" I say as Ino giggles more, "well done now I need you two to run over to the hokage to give him these" he says handing a basket to Ino and one to me then we walk outside I take hold of Ino's arm and disappear in a swirl of wind, fire and shadows then we appear outside the hokage office. I knock on the door "enter" I walk in and smile, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai was here too. "Hey Jiji! You got flowers, two baskets!" I say as me and Ino put them on the desk "are we dismissed?" I say "yes you are" he says then I take hold of Ino's arm again and disappear in a swirl of Wind, Fire and shadows, then we appeared in the flower shop "we're back sir" I say while still smiling. "ah good I have a scroll for you to give to your kaa-san, after I give it to you, your are dismissed" he says as he wonders off somewhere "so how you getting to the academy?" I say "walking" she says, "do you want me to come by and walk with you?" I ask while twirling a kunai "yeah okay then, but be warned I will talk about girl stuff" she says, "I might bring Hinata then…" she laughs and then Inoichi came out with a scroll, gave it to me what I take, "thank you, Inoichi-sama" with that I walk home with the scroll in my pocket while I play with a kunai when I got to the garden I took the scroll out, and put the kunai away, then walked in shut the door, take my shoes off and knock on the study door then I turned to see Anko running at me with a kunai "enter" said Kurenai who was in the study I quickly run in shut the door walk up to her desk and give her a scroll, she read throw it, smiled then put it down and put it with the scroll what had Inuzuka on it "you have two good reports, if you get a third good report then you don't have to do the four final days, but if you don't a day will be added" she says, I nod "is there anything use you would like" I nod "speak up then" she said "can I go do some training?" I asked hopefully. Then she thought for a moment then had an idea "no, because I want to see how strong you are…I want you to fight me, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai" my eyes widen "w-what?" she just nods, then there was a knock at the front door "that must be them now", "KURENAI WHERE ARE YOU?" I release a loud sigh and shake my head 'loud as ever Gai', then I smile at that thought after ten minuets we were at training ground 8 "there are no rules all you do is fight, you have till 8pm, 3 hours", she says "Begin". I disappeared, I took my weights off and kept my chakra low then smelt the air I grab a kunai, I done hand seals "shadow eye!" I whisper then launched my self at Kurenai, "shadow clone jutsu", "Nara style : Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" I shout as Kakashi was about to launch a fire jutsu I knell on the "Now" my clone then does hand seals at the speed of light puts the hand in front of it legs while shadows turn into an orb and the wind picks up then he holds it high in the air and it runs at Kakashi shouting "Shadow demon orb!" as it throws it at Kakashi, when he was a second away from getting hit I held him there when it smashed into him I released it sending him flying, I turn around I smelt the air 'this smells funny. Maybe its genjutsu, only one way to find out' I grabbed a kunai and stuck it in my leg just in time to see a lot of kunai about to hit me 'oh no' "Uzu style: shadow protection jutsu!" I say as I left my hand up and a shadow like shield about one metre away from my hand blocking the kunai I then release it, I disappear 'Nibi can I have some charka please' __**"you can"**__ she says as she transfers chakra to me then I saw Kurenai 'thank you!' "Hyuga style: Byakugan!" then I could see Kakashi was down, Asuma…'wait where's Asuma!' I turned round and jumped out of the trees when I saw Asuma there I then started hand seals "Fire style: white fire flower!" and a flower like fuggier came from my mouth it was fire but white then I smashed into a tree and proofed away I was near Gai then we stared fighting in taijutsu, me fighting Neko style and him fight in the leaf village taijutsu then I got bored pumped chakra in to my fists and feet and hitting him as hard as I can after 10 kicks and 16 punches he was out "2 DOWN 2 TO GO!" I shout then "shadow eye!", "Uchiha style: Sharingan!" then I ran to find Asuma. Then I found him I started doing hand seals "Nara style: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" with that I walked up to grabbed a kunai threw it at Asuma he did the same I let go as I nears my face, then flip over the kunai and run straight forward and start doing hand signs "Uzu style: Shadow casting clone jutsu!" four clones appeared and was on the floor kneeling trapping Asuma with Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, while I run over to Asuma, I kick him up in the air with a shadow clone "INUZUKA STYLE: DUAL WOLF FANG!" sending him on the ground knocked out then the clones disappeared 'all I need to do now is find Kurenai' I looked at the clock 7:30 pm 'half an hour left' I smell the air I could smell her I got on all fours and started running until a saw Kurenai 'think Chokichi think what can I do?!' she then came at me using taijutsu which I blocked and countered then jumped one metre away knelled down put on hand on the floor and one hand in front of my face with the back two fingers up I close my eyes after a minuet I snapped my eyes open and I got up "shadow clone jutsu" then 5 clones stood next to me Kurenai wonders what I'm doing then I get ready to run at Kurenai like no tomorrow then one clone done a hand seal getting ready "NOW!" we run at a high speed "CHO" two clones kicked up, "KI" one clone punched up "CHI!" the last clone said flipping up hitting her up high "YUHI COMBO!" I shout as I kicked on her stomach knocking her out then the clones disappear and I jump on the ground panting heavily then fall on the floor of to much chakra usage and smile on my face and I sigh, but little did I know Kurenai set the whole thing up and the hokage was showing the elders, all clan heads and all citizen clan heads and they were all in shock at what I could do, then the clock rang I get up turn the clock off "shadow clone jutsu!" 7 clones pop out of no where "2 of you take Asuma to his house!" I say 2 leave to find Asuma "2 of you take Gai to his home" 2 went off to find Gai "2 of you take Kakashi to his home" 2 leave with only on left "You and me are going to bring Kurenai home" I say as we go to Kurenai and start running at a high speed when we got home we walked into Kurenai's room the clone took the blanket off a bit then I put Kurenai in the bed then the clone disappeared while I put Kurenai's blanket on her, I then walk out and shut the door and made my way to the bathroom to have a shower my towel was on the table after I rinsed my self I wrapped the towel round my waist walked into my room put a plain white pyjama top, and some boxers then brushed my teeth and got into bed I was going to pass out if I don't sleep, then I drifted into endless sleep, _

_-time skip- genin exam-_

"_CHOKICHI YOU HAVE SOME GIRLS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU" I looked at the clock it was 7 am half an hour to get ready "I'LL BE DOWN IN 15" I then grabbed some boxers threw the dirty ones on the floor put some black pants on, a kunai holster, deep purple top, a jacket, shoes and a weapon poach. I mess my hair up a bit brushed my teeth, washed my face and dried my face walked down stairs, to see Ino and Hinata talking to Kurenai I walk in smiling while eye smiling "yo, how's everyone?", "I'm good", "fine thanks chunky cheeks" Ino says while she laughs "annoyed" "why you annoyed?" I ask Kurenai, "because you beat me, Asuma, Kakashi and Gai", "you wanted to see how strong I was so…", "I know but we're jounin" Ino and Hinata eyes widen at this "I'm going to get some toast" I say as I walk out while the girls gossip the I shout "WHERE'S NEKO AND ANKO?!" Kurenai shouts back "ON A MISSION" the a walk in eating a piece of toast "we ready to then?", "yeah", "yep" "awesome" I open the front door to see Kiba about to walk to the door "yo Kiba" I say then Kiba "hey" then we started running to the academy I was the first one to get there then Kiba but Hinata and Ino drew as they were talking and being girly while walking, I was about to walk in but I was tackled by Sasuke "GET OFF ME CHICKEN BUTT HAIR! I ANIT GAY!" I shout then every one laughed at Sasuke then I shoved him off me Open the door for Ino, Hinata and Kiba and we walked to the classroom when I walked in it was all quite and then the girls notice I was here "CHOKICHI-KUN I LOVE YOU" they all shout at the same time then I said "but I love someone how isn't a fan girl…" then they were all sad, then I say "but maybe we could all go out sometime" then I lean other to Ino "all I hope is that I'm not put in a fan girl team" I whisper to both Ino and Hinata , when I stopped they giggled. then we sat the back Hinata was sitting on my right while Ino was sitting on my left and Kiba in front of us next to Shikamaru, Shino and Choji I was sitting down talking to Ino when I was called "Chokichi Uzu Yuhi" sensei said "good luck Chokichi-kun" said Ino "thank you, good luck to you too, I know you can do it" I say smiling as I walk out and into the exam room "to pass you need to create a clone, transform and your own jutsu"_

"_Shadow clone jutsu!" 100 clones of me appeared smiled, waved and disappeared, "Transform!" I then transformed into the 4__th__ hokage released the jutsu, I put my hand in front of my legs and it got windily and shadow turned into a orb "shadow demon orb" then I waved my hand and it was gone and the sensei's were surprised that I could to it, "where did you get that jutsu from?", "I didn't, I made it and I can now blow up ten trees in each direction if I hit in the centre" I say eye smiling along with smiling "whoa…anyway you pass but the hokage would like to give you a headband" he said "okay thanks sensei!" with that I walked out went to Ino and said "I passed but I'm getting a headband from Hokage-Jiji oh and by the way you can use that jutsu I taught you the 'shadow mind' say you got it from my kaa-san" I say still smiling "good luck Ino-sama" I say before I quickly disappear and appear out side the hokage office I knock on the door "enter" I open the door to see all of the jounin there and said "I passed and sensei said you wanted to give me a headband" the hokage nodded and gave me a headband that had a scratches on it " it was the First's hokage's" he says with pride in his voice "Are you sure you want me to have it?" he nodded "Thanks Jiji!", "just be sure to go to the academy to find out your team" I nod and say to Kurenai "I'm going round Ino's to train tonight is that okay" "of course it is now off you go" then I smile disappear in a swirl of wind, fire and shadows leaving a very shocked crowd then I was walking to the flower shop when I heard Ino scream I ran to there to see Ino knocked out and a man from the rain I then got my shadow eye out "shadow eye: spinning sleep" I say as the man was knocked out I tied him up, checked Ino's pulse and it was slow then ran to The hokage I just kick the door down of the office "INO'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT AND I JUST TIED UP A JOUNIN RAIN NINJA AND I CHECKED INO'S PULSE AND IT'S GOING REALLY SLOWLY!" with that Inoichi grabbed me, then ran to the flower shop to see a rain ninja indeed tied up and knocked out but another rain ninja hold Ino "Nara style:Shadow Paralysis Jutsu", "take Ino to safety", "what about you?" Inoichi says "don't worry about me I could handle 4 jounin 3 years ago and took them all down I'll lead him out of the shop" I walk backwards and the rain ninja done what ever I do, Inoichi took the kunai the rain ninja had and grabbed Ino to take her to hospital I then walked forward to see Hinata "HINATA I NEED HELP HIT HIM HE'S A RAIN NINJA!" then Hinata hit him with Hyuga genital palm "I'm going to release it to do a bloodline jutsu" then I released it and started doing shadow orb but I added fire to it then I was right behind him "Hinata move" she did then he turned round to have his face smashed with it "SHADOW DEMON FIRE ORB" it look like he had a broken nose, creaked skull and jaw then I bring my hand down "If you dare touch my friends again I'LL KILL YOU!" but little did I know the hokage and jounin was watching all that happened. I then kicked the ninja on the floor kicked him to roll over took some rope out tied him up "Hinata can you get the other one in there?", "yeah" she was to scared to do anything she never knew I was that violent when it came to friends she just thought to knock the out but not break anything, she ran to grabbed the rain ninja "mass shadow clone jutsu" 50 clones appeared "clean up this mess and clean up the flower shop" they all nod "I know who we can see goes by the name of Anko" then we walked to the AnBu HQ to see Anko just about to get a coffee "Anko no time for coffee 2 rain ninja here" she stopped what she was did looked at the man I was dragging then Hinata's "bring them with me, oh by the way Chokichi your going to stay with me to torture them" she says as she meets up with Ibiki Morino in charge of Torture and Interrogation AnBu the he took hold of the rain ninja "Hyuga-san you are free too leave" he says, "Thanks Hinata-sama for fighting with me against the ninja" I say smiling "It's ok Chokichi-san, I knew you would do the same for me" we nod at each other and Hinata leaves and I follow Anko to the T&I room " kami what did you do to the rain ninja", "Hinata's ninja I knocked out with shadow eye, while I use Shadow Paralysis Jutsu to hold him while Inoichi-sama took his kunai away and took Ino-Chan to the hospital then Hinata done gentle palm on the ninja when I released the jutsu and use shadow demon fire orb on him broke his nose, jaw and cracked his skull", they looked at me crazily "well you can just use that when we question them" I look at her "I'd rather not, I want to check on Ino-Chan", they looked sad "and if I find more rain ninja I'll come back and beat the blinding daylights out of them" they looked happy "fine now leave before I change my mind" I smile wave and disappear in a swirl of fire, wind and shadows then appear in front of the hospital. Then I walked in with a sad look then looked the woman behind the desk "what is Ino Yamanaka's room number?" I say in a sharp voice "room 101 sir" she says quickly "thanks" I then began to walk to the room number after a few minuets I see her dad by her side while she's talking to him, so I knocked on there door and walk in and smile "hey how are you?", "I'm good but I have stay a few more hours", "so your be able to make it to the genin team assignments?", "yeah and thanks to you I past the test by using shadow mind and sensei said that both me and you got the highest marks so were drawing at the minuet", "oh know, the ninja who attacked you?" she nods "he had a partner and because he was about to hurt you I done Shadow Paralysis Jutsu while you dad saved you, and Hinata helped as well but I went a bit over board with a jutsu and something I said" she looked at me "what did you do and say?" I look at her with a calm face "broke his nose, jaw and cracked his skull with shadow demon fire orb and said 'if you dare touch my friends again I'LL KILL YOU!' that's it mainly " she looked at me with shook "you actually did that for me?" I nod "awww come here so I can hug you" I go over to you and she hugged me and the jounin and hokage were shocked at what I did and said and laughed when she hugged me. When I got home I just went onto my bed and started playing with a kunai 'wonder what Kiba is doing…I'll go over there in a second I need to put my stuff in the wash, Kurenai's been nagging me to do some washing' then I put my kunai away pick up my washing pile what was there in the morning then went down stairs I then I put some whites in the washing bucket and I start washing after an hour of washing I had all of my clothes done all was left to do is dry them "shadow clone jutsu" then ten of me appeared "guys I need you to put the wet washing on the line" they nod and I go outside with them while singing down by Jay Sean and lil Wayne I sounded just like them then tipped the water away then put the bucket back in side took a blank scroll from my pocket I wrote in it then when I finished I wrote on the scroll 'KURENAI!' in scruffy writing the dashed out the door as I run to Inuzuka camp ground then skidded to a halt and look at the two guards from the punishment from Kurenai was to do chores for other people time the woman smiled "hey I was wondering if I could see Kiba-sama?" she smiled and opened the gate and nods with that I dash throw to the clan head's house then slow down as I near the door and then knocked on the door then Hana opened the door she smirked "are you here for punishment or for Kiba?", I look at her "I'm here for Kiba-sama" she nods then shouts "KIBA, YOUR FRIEND CHOKICHI-KUN IS HERE!" the Kiba runs to the door and Hana leaves "hey Chokichi, what cha want, I don't mean to be rude though" he said then I look at him "hey and just wondering if you wanted to go train" he then shook his head "I can't I'm really sorry dude" I look at him a nod "it's okay see ya!" I say as I disappear in a swirl of fire, wind and shadows and appear near the house and walked in the house grabbed the scroll I wrote in crossed off what was on it a wrote. 'Dear, Kaa-san, gone training love Chokichi' put it back walked out locked the door stuck my hands in my pockets and walked to training ground 1 and looked down as the villagers glare and shout insults the I ran up a wall and jumped on roofs to get to training ground 1 when I got there I stood there making no movement then got a kunai and craved a target for kunai on a tree then walked till I was 2 mitres away grabbed 5 kunai and threw them at the target getting bulls eye each time then pulled them out and went 2.5 metres away and do it again still hitting bulls eye each time, I done it till I was about 8 metres away until it was dark I got all bulls eye, I gathered my things and walked home trying to avoid the villagers then walked in the house took my jacket and shoes off and went upstairs not even bothering to say 'I'm home' all I did was that and look at the clock it was 9pm so I walked upstairs and got into my pyjamas and went down stairs grabbed some leftovers then ate it after I went back to my room at lay down and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning at 6 am I took the t-shirt off then put on blue under armour then put a white button up shirt, boxers, blue pants, kunai holster on, shoes and poach, I then messed my hair up brushed my teeth and washed my face then dried my face walked down stairs putting on my jacket I then look up at the time 7am time to leave I open the door and shut it then walked out the garden to see Ino and Hinata so I walk over to them too one of there arms each and then we disappeared in a swirl of fire, wind and shadows and appeared in front of the academy we then walk in sit where we normally sit after minuets of waiting sensei came in and started talking about the ways of ninjas and blah then he said "and the rookie of the year goes to…Chokichi Uzu Yuhi" then teams were called out "team one: Chokichi Uzu Yuhi" I look up "Ino Yamanaka" we both high fives each other " and Hinata Hyuga" , I shout out "YEAH!" , then sensei smiles "your jonin sensei will be---" he as cut off when the window smashed and a sigh saying 'CONGRATS TEAM ONE LOVE YOUR SENSEI KURENAI YUHI!', "NOOOOOO!" I shout then the poster was ripped as Kurenai rip throw it then, me, Ino and Hinata start banging our heads on the table "what's wrong with Kurenai ?", asks Sasuke "because Kurenai is my mother!" I say as a I bang my head harder the Kurenai smirked at me "awww poor Chokichi-Chan is going to be the only boy on the team" she says "alright, Team 1 please go to training ground 8" she says as she walks out the door while I take hold of Ino and Hinata's arms and disappear in a swirl of water, lightning, fire, wind and shadows making everyone shocked. by the time Kurenai got to the training ground I was throwing kunai and always getting bulls eye while Ino was practicing hand seals and Hinata was practicing gentle fist then when we noticed she was there I held my hand out and the kunai came back at me then I put them in my pocket, Ino was looking at Sensei's while Hinata stopped doing gentle fist. then we nodded " well my first impression of you is…your all promising, now sit down so we can start with the interdictions" we then went over to Kurenai and sat down and I was twirling a kunai while listening "I'll start" Kurenai said "My likes are dango, training, teasing Chokichi (growl from me)and embarrassing him(loud low growl form me), My dislikes are Snakes, one of the sanin and people who think lowly just because I'm a woman (Ino and Hinata nodding) my hobbies are teasing and embarrassing Chokichi (very low and dangerous growl) and my dream is to become the greatest genjutsu user" she then points at me "My name is Chokichi Uzu Yuhi other known as Demon brat to the villagers, my likes are My friends, beating the hell out of people if they hurt my friends or people younger then them, singing, Anko-nee-san, Neko-nee-san, Kurenai-kaa-san, playing the piano and training, my dislikes are people who see me as the rock instead of the bag, people who disrespect or hurt my friends and keep getting bulls eyes when training with kunai, my hobbies are singing, drawing flowers what Ino says are outstanding, training and twirling kunai, my dream… Is to become Hokage and make people see that I am not a nobody and that I am a somebody willing to kill them if they disrespect my family, friends or my dream" I say nodding that I'm done then Kurenai points at Hinata "My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are my little sister, training with Chokichi, talking with my friends and helping Ino at the flower shop, my dislikes are a few things one that includes people who are never nice ( me: cough, cough Sasuke cough) my hobbies are training and being with friends, and my dream is to live up to my mother's name" she nods give Kurenai the sign she was done "and now the Blondie" Ino glares at Kurenai, then starts "my name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are calling Chokichi chunky cheeks, watching flowers and looking at flowers, my Dislikes are people are rude because they don't understand something, rain ninja and sand as it gets in my eyes, my hobbies are watching Chokichi draw flowers, sparring with Hinata and Chokichi and talking to Hinata about flowers my dream is to be greater then Tsunade-sama herself" she then nods at Kurenai saying she was done. "well your going to have your final test in ten minuets" she said then Hinata said "but we already had the test" then Kurenai smiled "yes you did but that was to see how many that were ready to be genin but this test is to see if you will be genin seeing as it has a 66% fail rate" then we nodded "you have till 3pm to get a bell (she holds up two bells) if you do not get a bell then you will be tied to a stomp, and not get any lunch oh yeah, if you fail it you get sent back to the academy for another year" she said "Begin!" with that we fled into the tree together "this test is about teamwork because if we were split into teams of two and a sensei we would not need the test" I whisper to Ino and Hinata "I have a plan I could use my blood line to use a Nara jutsu, while Ino gets in to sensei's mind so sensei wont see what's coming, then Hinata can attack from behind but show a hand sigh when your about to attack so Ino can get away from her body while you two grab a bell the rest will unfold" they nod "shadow clone jutsu" 3 clones appear one transforms into Hinata, and another one transforms into Ino "go hide". I then sniff the air then my eye widen "genjutsu get a kunai and stab your self" they and we stab our self's to see Kurenai running at us "SHADOW EYE!" I shout "NARA STYLE: SHADOW PARALYSIS JUTSU!" then Kurenai was trapped "now Ino!" "mind transformation jutsu!" the Hinata got ready then nodded "Ino release it!" she did but was about to fall "UZU STYLE: SHADOW PROTECTION!" then Hinata did gentle fist on Kurenai while I protect Ino from falling with one hand and trying to hold Kurenai "get the bells, I cant hold it much longer I'm protecting Ino while holding Sensei in place at the same time!" then Ino gets up and starts running while I protect her from getting hit then she grabs the two bells throws one at Hinata then I release the jutsu then Kurenai stood there "You…" she gives the thumbs up sigh at us while saying "PASS", "your missions start tomorrow be here at 9 am sharp till then your dismissed" then I look up "what's the date today?", "8__th__ of October, why?" Ino says, "urm…no reason…Kaa-san?", she nods at me "can I stay here till 8pm" she nods "just come home at 8pm"said Kurenai, when they left or when I thought they left but they were really hiding in the trees and casts a genjutsu on them I then took a deep breath and start singing_

"_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, down,Even if the sky is falling down,Down, downOoh (ohm)(Verse 1)You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_(Bridge)_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.(Chorus)So baby don't worry, you are my only,You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,You'll be my only, no need to worry,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,Even if the sky is falling down,(Verse 2)Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,(Chorus)So baby don't worry, you are my only,You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,You'll be my only, no need to worry,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,Lil Wayne(Verse 3)Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,She gets down low for me,Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,She cold, over freeze,I got that girl from overseas,Now she my miss America,now can I be her soldier please,I'm fighting for this girl,On the battlefield of love,Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,Don't you ever leave the side of me,Indefinitely, not probably,and honestly I'm down like the economy,Yeahhhhhh_

_(Bridge)So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,(So why don't we run away)(Chorus)So baby don't worry, you are my only,You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,You'll be my only, no need to worry,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,Down, Down,Even if the sky is falling down"_

_When I finished I took another deep breath_

"_I can almost see it,The dream I'm dreaming'But there's a voice inside my head saying'You'll never reach itEvery step I'm takingEvery move I make feelsLost with no directionMy fate is shakingBut I gotta keep tryin'Gotta keep my head held highThere's always gonna be another mountainI'm always gonna wanna make it moveAlways gonna be a up-hill battleSometimes were gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's the climbThe struggles I'm facingThe chances I'm takingSometimes it might knock me downBut, No, I'm not breakingI may not know itBut these are the moments thatI'm gonna remember Most, yeahJust gotta keep going'And, I, I got to be StrongJust Keep pushing, oh'Cause there's always gonna be another mountainWere always gonna wanna make it throughAlways gonna be a up-hill battleSometimes were gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's The ClimbYeahThere's always gonna be another mountainI'm always gonna wanna make it moveAlways gonna be a up-hill battleSometimes were gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's the climbKeep on moving'Keep climbing'Keep the faith babyIt's all aboutIt's all aboutThe climbKeep the faith, keep your faith whoa _

_Then I looked at the time loads of time left_

_DamnThe Doctors just finished telling me there's no timeLosing you could be the end of me and that IShould do the things that I wanna do how could IWithout you without you ooh, oohASTON:Cos you're the only one I let inTell me how to stop this feeling spreadingI'm hoping somehow that you know ooh, oohALL:Lets just get back togetherWe should've never broke upThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWe should have stayed togetherCos when you left me it stoppedThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWont beat againIts killing meMARVIN:If I diedYeah would you come to my funeral would you cryWould you feel some regret that we didn't tryOr would you fall apart the same as IASTON:And would it always haunt you babyThat you missed your chance to save meCos you know its not too lateALL:Lets just get back togetherWe should have never broke upThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWe should have stayed togetherCos when you left me it stoppedThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWont beat againIts killing meJB:I need you back in my armsI need love CPRCos its getting so cold oohI need you back againOr else Ill never mendAnd girl if I go I go I go I goALL:Lets just get back togetherWe should have never broke upThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWe should have stayed togetherCos when you left me it stoppedThey're telling meThat my heart wont beat againWont beat againIts killing meALL:I'm beggin' please don't let me go X 4_

_Then I smiled I had on three songs it only took about half an hour then I looked up at the time so my training began._

"_MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" then 900 clones appeared "I want 100 to start with walking on water, another 100 to do leaf cutting with wind element, 100 to work on shadow orb, 100 to work on sari demon blast, 100 to work on shadow demon orb, 100 of you to do to do demon blast, 100 of you work on mastering the 1__st__ stage of shadow eye,100 of you to work on shadow demon fire orb, the last 100 of you to go to the library and read any thing and everything about fire element jutsu" then they all went to do what they had been told then I sat down set the clock to ring at 7:45pm then went to see the Neko demon when I appeared in front of her I smiled and knocked on the gate "Nini?" she then opens one of her eyes __**"yes kitten?", **__I took a deep breath "I was wondering if you knew how to unlock the 2__nd__ stage of the shadow eye?" she looked at me then sat up__** "I do know how to unlock it, and you only unlock it if you get beaten to a near to death state" **__"I already have been beaten to a near to death state when I was 7 though" __**"I'll look at you chakra systems then to see what's wrong" **__she said __**"wait how many dashes do you have?"**__ "I don't know" "Shadow eye" she then sighs__** "that's because you not only unlocked the 2**__**nd**__** stage you've unlocked the 5**__**th**__** stage" **__she then looked carefully __**"your about to unlock the 6**__**th**__** stage at any minuet now"**__ when she said that she saw the unlimited Shadow eye the pupil and dashes where Orange while the colour part was now a purple __**"there was another stage but that was the most hardest to unlock but this stage is called the 'Eternal Mangekyou' but the next stage is called 'Eternal Mangekyou kaleidoscope' that is all I know and when the time is right I'll tell you what the last stage does and why it has that name"**__ I then run up to the cage "THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" then I disappear then "shadow clone's your work is done" then all of them disappeared "lets try out this new stage…" "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6!" then shadows swirled around me then it stopped I looked around to see things were a lot more different it had every bit of detail that even the human eye cant spot "hmm…I like this stage lets see what it can do" "Uzu style: shadow casting clone jutsu!" then 4 clone had trapped me I smirk "NEKO STYLE: ELEMENT RELEASE" then all the elements swirled around me ripping apart the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu and destroyed the clones then my juts stopped "HAHAHAHA" I laugh childishly as I dance around on foot to foot "I finally unlocked the 6__th__ stage" but little did I know that the hokage, Kurenai, Anko and Neko were watching throw the hokage's crystal ball and had watched every thing I had done, then I do a backwards flip when I land "whoa! I have never felt this good and flexible! Ha-ha it feels so good!" then I start doing flips, backwards flips, cartwheel, head stands, summer sorts every where, laughing and then I did a triple jump and done a flip in the are and jump down putting my hands up "WHOA! I'M NOT EVEN OUT OF BREATH!" then I smile with my mouth and eyes. Then I looked at everything lying on the floor the put my hand out to where the kunai were and they came flying at my hand I put them away then after about 10 minuets my alarm went off so I had 15 minuets to get home I grabbed the clock a ran home and after 6 seconds I was home then I smile taking my shoes off and my jacket then putting them away neatly then ran up stairs go in to my room then deactivated the Eternal Mangekyou then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep soundly. The next day I ran down the stairs looking for Kurenai when I found her she was in the living room reading the new paper with Neko and Anko "KAA-SAN GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" at that Kurenai jumped then smiled "I'll guess once you get dressed" then I looked sad "pleasssssssse!" I pleaded she shook her head no so I ran up the stairs got a blue top, boxers, white pants, kunai holster and poach then got changed into them as quickly as possible then ran down the stairs with dirty cloths put them in the washing basket then ran back in the living room "GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" sat next to her, then she put her arm round me and pulled me in to a cuddle then said "what did you do?" she said "no, you have to guess" I say childishly she then went into 'thought' because she didn't want to upset me from being happy "urm…you completed a jutsu?" I shake my head then she sighs heavily "I give up" then I said "I unlocked the 6__th__ stage of shadow eye! And it's soooooooo cooooool!" the Kurenai acted shocked "really!", "yeah!" then I leaned on Kurenai being cuddled while Kurenai stokes my hair as she rubs my stomach then she looked up to see what time is, it was 7:45 am, an hour till she was going to meet up with the rest of her team she then pulls me on to her lap while she stoked my hair and tickled my stomach while I was squirming around laughing, by the time she was finished it was 8:30am she asked "do you want to wait at the training grounds or wait for me?" then I look up at her "I'll wait for you" "okay then, go get something to eat first please" I nod while she got both mine and her shoes, then she puts her ones on as she goes to the fringe gets some eggs and milk and turns on the oven, and puts some oil in a pan when it heated up she mixed eggs and milk together and poured it in the pan waiting for one side to cook after two minuets she flipped it up the other way another two minuets and it was done then she placed it on a plate, turned the oven off and got a knife and fork and started eating with me while I ate some toast with butter on._

_-time skip- day before the chunin 1__st__ exam-_

"_so sensei's got over the fact that we might die during the exams?" Ino said I nod then see a person holding the hokage's grandson then walk over there, punch him in the face so he dropped the kid "shadow eye" , then let him see my 5__th__ stage of shadow eye "Uzu style: shadow protection" with that I stopped the kid from falling "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the boy who was going to hurt Konohamaru said "I should be asking you that" I say as I help Konohamaru up with my jutsu then releases the jutsu when he runs away "you should have some manners when your near a beautiful woman such as herself" I say pointing to the golden blond colour haired girl then put my hands in my pocket "and this beautiful lady must have a beautiful name, no?", she smirks "well my name's Temari the boy in black is my brother Kankuro", then I smile both with my eyes and mouth "such a lovely name" then Kurenai, Ino and Hinata walk over "name's Chokichi Uzu Yuhi, on my right is Ino Yamanaka, on my left is Hinata Hyuga and behind me is Kurenai Yuhi my kaa-san and sensei. Now who's the guy with red hair behind us?", she then got scared "My name is Gaara of the sand" he said as he walked up to me and extended his arm "Chokichi" he said then I said shock his hand "Gaara" then I leant forward to his ear "how many tails?" I whisper in his ear "one, you?" he said "two" I say as we nod at each other and let go of the hands and put my hands back in my pockets "are you here for the chunin exams?" I ask they nod "well I wish you best of luck, oh and please tell your brother not to hurt any of the clan heirs when he's not doing it during the exam because if he does I will kill him but you can hurt Sasuke Uchiha we don't like him. I Bid you farewell my new friends" I say as I turn to way I came and walk off, while team 1 follows behind me talking about girl stuff then Temari runs up to me "wait" I stop and look at her then smile "what can I do for you, my lady?", when I said that she blushed "well I was just urm… wondering if you could show me around the leaf village" then I smile more "of course I could, let me ask my team first" then I turn round "OI LANKY!" then Ino glares at me "WHAT CHUNKY CHEEKS?" , "ASK SENSEI IF I COULD SHOW TEMARI AROUND", then she nodded and asked Kurenai who yelled in reply "FINE" then I grin "I'LL BE BACK AROUND 8 TO 8:30 PM TONIGHT, SEE YA!" then I nod to Temari who was giggling. The next day I was waiting in front of the academy for my team mates to arrive at the minuet I was reading a book, a really bad book at that, about the lovely dovey stuff, Anko was paying me to read it, then I saw Ino and Hinata so I put the book away in the hidden pocket of my vest the turned to them with my hands in my pockets, when they caught up with me we started towards room 301 we walked past a room but then a green clad wearing boy said "are you Chokichi Uzu Yuhi?" I nod "I wish to fight you here and now" I look at him "maybe after this test we could have a friendly spar" I say eye smiling and smiling "I wish you and your team the best luck" I say and he smiles "that is most youthful of you Chokichi-Kun I look forward to sparing with you, I wish you and your team all my luck!" he says then me, Ino and Hinata walked up stairs following was the green clad wearing boy then we into the room to see Ibiki talking "HEY IBIKI-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU?! OH BY THE WAY I'M SORRY WE'RE LATE WE GOT LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE AND INO AND HINATA WE'RE TAKING FOR AGES TO GET READY AND WALK HERE" with that he let out a chuckle and the whole room was in shock then I saw Kiba "HI KIBA-KUN!" then I looked at him and burst out laughing "WHERE'S CHICKIN BUTT HAIR?!" then Ibiki just sighed "Chokichi's team and the other team just pick some where it sit" I nod disappear in a swirl of fire, wind and shadows and appear behind him sitting on his chair and everyone laughs then I smile "not there" then sat down next to Gaara while Ino sat in front of me and Hinata behind me then Ibiki gave the rules out then I put my hand up "yes Chokichi?", he says "do you like waffles?" I then giggled as he sighed "Chokichi could you ask more apposed questions?", "fine, we can use any thing right?" he nodded, then I nod, I had an idea 'he did say we could do anything that did not go against the rules, I could use Shadow Possession Jutsu while I take someone's test jutsu hmm… that works' "your time starts… now!" "shadow eye" I whisper very quietly as well as the two jutsu "shadow clone jutsu" then it appeared in front of me walks up to a random person takes there answers and everyone was thinking the same thing 'HAHA, he's good he's not even going against the rules' then I use "Nara style: Shadow Possession Jutsu" as I form my shadow to Ino then she smirked, then Hinata who smiles then I write the answers down while at the same time Ino and Hinata write the same answers when I finished I released the jutsu the shadow clone walks to the person it took from smiles and waves at the boy and disappears while I turn my sheet over along with Ino and Hinata, then I was about to laugh and try to hold it in and then Ibiki said "Times up!" then I burst out laughing along with Ino and Hinata then when we stopped "any one who wishes to leave put your hand up and do so now", then I said after a few ninja left "Why should we leave? Isn't being a ninja about taking risks even though our team mates got them out, why should we? Is it not the way of the ninja, if it's not then why are we here" after I finished my speech everyone was looking at me "Well I'll tell you this, thanks to Chokichi's little speech…" he said eyes were on me all glaring apart from Ino and Hinata who were giggling "pass" then I burst out laughing "see this is why I like saying things" then the others cheer but the Uchiha glared at me, I feel this and walk over to the desk jump on the table grab hold of him by the collar "what you need to be taught is how to be nice and respect others know why? Because if you don't I wont be reasonable for my actions do you understand Uchiha?!" all he did was spit on me which earned him a punch in the face then I threw him down I walk off the table and by me sit down where I was sat before the Uchiha thing "damn Uchiha with is high and mighty butt, thinking he's better then everyone else and can't be bothered to left a finger so he gets someone else to do it" I muter under my breath but everyone heard then laughed at it then there was a loud smash through the window then a banner saying ' Anko Mitarashi' then Anko comes jumping in throw another window smashing it "NOW THAT IS AWSOME, ANKO YOU GOTTA TEACH ME THAT WHEN WE GO HOME!", she smiled and then engraved me with a bear hug "IF YOU GET OFF ME I'LL BE NICE TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" she then lets go and smirks then laughs "your lucky I didn't kiss you" I then sigh "this is what I say about you kissing me…blah!" she then whacks me round the back of my head "right follow me for your 2__nd__ part of the chunin exam" we all follow her well the others do while I was already there "ninja art: summoning jutsu" then a small cat appears I bend down "hey ketsu I'm going to cast a genjutsu over you so your invisible and tell us who has a heaven or earth scroll" she nods "genjutsu style: invisibility jutsu" them a could see it sit under the table then a black kitten walks up to me and starts purring then I look at it then sit down and strokes it behind the ears while it lays on me purring as I stoke behind it's ears more "hey, little one, what are you doing out here alone?" then Anko and the genin finally come and tilt their head's at the kitten "what it came up to me while I was waiting" then Ino and Hinata joined me as I get up while the cat is still there so I walk around a bit and it was following me when Anko was about to start with the rules I yell "WHY THE HELL IN KAMI'S NAME IS THIS CAT FOLLOWING ME?!" I say as I run around and the cat runs after me "shadow eye" "Nara style: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu" then I look at it "now stay there" I say as I walk off next to Anko while the cat just sits there I then whisper to Anko "why is it following me and how does it know about the jutsu?" all she does is shrug, so I release the jutsu and deactivate the shadow eye then I walk to my team then Anko tells us the rules after we get our heaven or earth scroll, team Kurenai had a heaven scroll then my summoning ran up to me and sat on my shoulders "BEGIN!" and everyone runs in when I neared a corner I pulled Ino and Hinata where I was "genjutsu release" I said then the genjutsu leaves my summoning "Kiba Inuzuka has a earth scroll" then I smile at the summoning and it disappeared "now we need to find team Kakashi, I have a plan, Hinata can you, use you Byakugan?" she nods "Byakugan!", "I see he's a metre in front of us", I nod "Shadow eye", Ino, Hinata know what we did to Kurenai in our test?" they nod "we'll do the same for his whole team, but I'll make a shadow clone to knock them out while Hinata use's gentle fist, agreed?" they nod smirking "lets go then!" then we ran "shadow clone jutsu", "Nara style: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu" then Kiba, Choji and Sakura were trapped "Ino!" "mind transfer Jutsu!" "Uzu style: Shadow protection", "Hinata your turn" then Ino leaves falling into my jutsu then she runs to Kiba "Where's your scroll? If you don't tell us I'll get Chokichi to strange you" Ino says, "it's in my jacket right side" she takes it from his pocket then my clone knocks them out by hitting them on the side of the neck, once we finished them we made our way to the tower I grabbed the two girls "I'm going into stage six hold on tight" they nod "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6!", then I ran to the tower it was only 1 hour into the exam when we reached it then ran inside opened the scrolls when we reached then someone appeared in a swirl of leafs then the leafs disappear to reveal Anko, then we smirked "Well done Guys you just set a new record, how do you feel?" "were good" Ino says as me and Hinata nod "there rooms around here so go into one" we nod then I walk off to one and then back out "urm…guys where did the cat I was stoking go?" I say looking a bit freaked out "it stayed near Anko" Hinata says "then why is it here sitting on a bed?" they looked at me then went to look in the room to see indeed the cat was there. Then one week later all of the leaf ninja, a sound group, the sand group and a rain ninja. Was standing in front of the hokage with their jounin sensei behind him, I was reading a book called 'A story of a ghastly ninja'. the Anko threw a kunai at me to get my attention in what I held my hand up and it stopped it with some wind then every one looked shock that I could that, I grabbed it I put it in my holster then put my book in my hidden pocket in my jacket, then nod at the hokage "seeing as there to many people to do the final part we're going to let you all fight someone else, the person who wins the match goes to the finals, any questions?", a sound ninja's hand went up "I wish to withdraw" he nods then the sound ninja walked off we will began now, then we walked to the platform our jounin sensei follow use there "FIRST MATCH: CHOKICHI UZU YUHI VS KAI ROU" I glare at the rain ninja 'so that's his name' then I get on the railing and jump down then stood there "COME ON YOU DAMNED RAIN NINJA!" then he walked down and stood there looking at me then got into a stance "pretty big talk for a leaf nin" all eyes were on the fight then I did a hand seal "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6!" and got into a stance "we're see who's talking big after the fight, rain nin", "BEGIN!" I stood there and he ran at me about to hit me so I pumped chakra into my fist and punched him in the face then stomach, the kick him to the floor "you done yet?" he got up and shook his head "I'm a rain nin I'm not taken down that easily", "fine, shadow clone jutsu!" then a clone appeared and disappeared and Kai got kicked in the air then I shouted "INUZUKA STLYE: FANG OVER FANG!" then he was sent up I kept hitting him and then to finish him off I shouted "FIRE STYLE: WHITE FIRE FLOWER!" then he smashed into ground while I drop gracefully and then said "so you're the one was talking big, hmm I thought so", I say then turn "you may want to get him to the hospital before it's to late" with that I got out my book and walked up the wall and to were my team stood then Kurenai shakes her head "you're such a show off when it comes to fighting", then to looked at her "he was a rain ninja part of the same village who tried to kill Ino, I just don't like rain ninja" I say and sat down "NEXT MATCH: INO YAMANAKA VS SAKURA HARUNO" then I shout "YOU CAN DO IT INO!" then I laugh while she giggles, after the match Ino won but badly hurt as Sakura sent fighting needles at her lungs and I was more then angry after that I token all the leaf jonin and genin to hold me back from killing Sakura, the next match was Hinata vs. Neji. It went too far and the leaf village jounin and me stopped the fight but I was the first on to stop him I grabbed his wrist "it's gone far enough Neji, you should know when to stop." after I said that to Neji the jounin stepped in then Hinata was token away by the medics then I look at Neji "If you dare hurt her again I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have, I'll protect her and my friends even if it costs my life!" then the next matches I didn't watch I was to worried about Hinata then the person calling the matches us to pick a number from 1 to 10 "1!" I yell "6" Ino yells after everyone picked a number he starts "1__st__ match: Chokichi vs. Temari, 2__nd__ match: Neji vs. Gaara, 3__rd__ match: Ino vs. Sasuke, 4__th__ match Shikamaru vs. Kankuro and last match Shino vs. Lee. You have one month to prepare for this, you are dismissed" with that I ran out faster then the human eye could see to the hospital shoving anyone who got in my way one was which was Tsume-Sama "SORRY TSUME-SAMA! MY TEAM MATE IS IN HOSPITAL AND HAS A THIN CHANCE OF SURVING!" with that she smiles as I crash into a building and turn "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6!" then I appeared in front of the lady at the desk "where is Hinata Hyuga? tell me!" she then she says "she's being checked up by the doctors, you can't see her" then I glare and slam my fists on the table "SHE IS MY TEAM MATE I RAN ALL THIS WAY FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, CRASHED INTO A WALL, SHOVED PEOPLE OUT OF MY WAY, SO YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" then the lady got scared "room 11" she said "thank you" then ran to room 11 open the door to see her being checked up then I say very quietly "I can be here because she is my team mate, I ran all the way her from the other side of town, crashed into a wall and shoved people out of my way, I have every right to be here" then they nod after half an hour Kurenai and Ino was there and the doctors were long since gone I had sat there the whole time not letting my self move until she woke up, then there was a groan of pain and Hinata opened her eye and then I moved "Hinata try to rest" I say, the month went uneventful Hinata was still in hospital then it came the final stage of the chunin exam we all stood there in front of the hokage looking up at him and the kazekage him self, then after the rules were told all was left was me and Temari I smile then she does and we walk to each other then I extend my arm then she shakes my hand "may the best ninja win" I say smile "Good luck" she says as we turn and walk back to where we stood then she got in a stance "shadow eye: 5__th__ stage" then got into a stance "BEGIN!" then we circle each other while in our stances then I say "ladies first" then she got her fan ready "WIND SCIPE JUTSU!" she says the I channel chakra into my feet and stay upright "so you can use wind jutsu too", "Uzu style: shadow casting clone jutsu" then four clones trapped her with a Nara jutsu then I ran up to her kick her up in the air then to her left side, then right side then flipped over her and kicked her in the stomach with a charka kick and she fell to the ground creating a large hole in the ground then I land on the floor "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6 WHITE FLAMES!" then white flames swirl around me as I got into a Neko stance as she got up and ran to me the I shout "FIRE STYLE: WHITE FLAME SWORD!" as I hold my hand out and the sword appears and I flip over her and cut her fan in half then she glared at me "WHATS THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST CUT MY FAN IN HALF!" she yells at me as I back away and the flame disappears then she starts kick, punch and cut me 'GOD SHE'S LIKE A BLOODLY TIGER!' I think as I dodge and counter them while trying to think "honestly Temari you could pass for a tiger" I shout as her moves speed up and she glares then I see an opening "demon style: wind claws!" I say as I launch my self to her right side cutting her side then flip and land behind her then she grabs her side "WIND BLADES!" she says as she runs at me making wind blades then I say "SHADOW ORB!" and we smash them together and a gust of wind and shadows go every where and she falls to the floor and passes out while I stand panting heavily "WINNER: CHOKICHI UZU YUHI" then I fall on the floor catching my breath "kami she was like an out raged tiger!"_

_Then the kages, ladies and lords cheer and clap._

_Then the jounin._

_Then the chunin._

_Then the genin._

_Then everyone else cheer and clap._

_Then I got up, got my book out and walk to the platform where the other genin were, "NEXT MATCH: NEJI VS GAARA" then they made there way down, Gaara won the match. "NEXT MATCH: INO VS SASUKE!" then I shout "YOU CAN DO IT INO USE THE JUTSU I SHOWED YOU!" she nods, when the match was over Ino won by using shadow mind but sasuke was. "NEXT MATCH: SHIKAMARU VS KANKURO!" Kankuro then with drew, leaving Shikamaru winner but he with drew at the same time "NEXT MATCH: SHINO VS LEE!" Shino won as lee ripped up a lot of muscles opening 4 gates but he was still going on until I said to the person "STOP THE MATCH! LEE WILL DIE IF HE GOES ON YOU CAN SEE HE'S RIPPED UP HIS MUSCLES!" then he stopped the match knowing I was right and lee collapsed. Then we looked up at the hokage to see him being held hostage then I glare up at the person it was the snake sanin I then run down the steps and run to the person calling the matches out and whisper "look at the hokage, what do you see?" then he looks up and looks at me in shock and whispers to me "protect the hokage" I nod as I disappear in a swirl of fire, wind and shadow and appear behind the sanin with a kunai at the back of his neck and another in the front of his neck "you take a step back I will stab you in the back of your neck, you step forward I stab you in the front. Now let go of the Hokage" he does the I kick him on the roof and me and the hokage go on the roof too then after fight a bit he summons the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ hokage's and tries to summon the 4__th__ but a use white flame sword and cut it in half and it goes back down, then the 3__rd__ hokage fights the 1__st__ hokage while I fight the 2__nd__ hokage then grab 3 kunai run at him and stab him in the stomach then flips over him and stab him on the top of his spine and drag the kunai down to the end of his spine then the 2__nd__ hokage disappears and goes back down and run towards the sanin to be kicked to the floor then I get up "SHADOW EYE: ETERNAL MANGEKYOU STAGE 6 WHITE FLAMES!", after 2 hours the 3__rd__ hokage was killed and I was knocked out, but the sanin was still alive but he could not use his arm. The next day I woke up in hospital with rookie 9, team Gai but lee was in the bed next to me while Sasuke as in a different room, Neko and the all jounin all looking at me including Ibiki and Anko, I groan in pain and try to sit up but fail, then after my 5__th__ try I could sit up and growl in pain then muttered under my breath "Orochimaru shell die, and I'll be one to kill him for killing the 3__rd__ hokage, he wont get away with it as long as I live, I vow to myself now I will kill him" everyone looks at me and see I have fists ready to hit with chakra pumped in to them as well as tears then someone knocks on the door and walks in it was another sanin Jiraiya the toad sage, "where's Chokichi Uzu Yuhi?" ha said I look at him my tears had stopped, but my fists with chakra flowing in them were still there. Then I pick up my head band I tie it round my head "I am" I say in a low and dangerous voice "you don't seem like much, but the council insist that you come with me to find my team mate Tsunade Senju" my eyes widen 'Grandma Tsunade?!' I then nod "if it's what the council wants, but only if kaa-san allows it" she nods "when do we leave?", "in half an hour" I nod "I'll meet you at the gate, kaa-san I want you to be there too" then get up walk out the window and land on the floor without damaging my self, then walk home then opened the door walked up stairs and get dressed, put on a black tight short sleeve shirt, black metal plated fingerless gloves, boxers, deep red pants, wrappings at mid shin to my ankles on both legs then black ninja shoes, then I put the first hokage's headband, the cloth was red. Then I put some pants, shirts, boxers, scrolls, extra weapons, books, not pad and pencil then put them in a bag put the bag on my back, then made my way to the gate, Kurenai and the others where there with Jiraiya waiting for me the I ran there a skidded to a stop then Kurenai walked over to me kissed me then hugged me while all I did was stand there and then Anko broke the silence "oh so you let her hug you and kiss you but not me?!" I nod then I give a note to Kurenai "can you put it on the 3rds grave for me?" she nods then I start on my journey to find Tsunade it took us 3 days to find her then I found her and Shizune, on the street then held up a picture of Tsunade then looked back at Tsunade then kept doing that for 5 minuets then shout who was at a store "OI PREVY SAGE! I FOUND GRANDMA TSUNADE!" then the women looked shocked 'is this really Chokichi?!' then they lunged at me kissing me and hugging me "IS THAT YOU CHOKICHI?!" I nod not being able to breath then Tsunade and Shizune give me a bone crushing hug "I j-j-jus-st c-c-ca-am-me o-o-ou-t of-f h-hosp-pita-al" I say trying to breath then they let go of me then and I catch my breath, then they dragged me to Jiraiya then dragged him and went to the inn they were staying at then they threw Jiraiya on the sofa then they sat me on the other sofa and sat next to me "so Jiraiya why have you dragged my little Chokichi-Chan with you when he just got out of hospital?!" said Tsunade holding me protectively then I say "Because the council wishes for you to become hokage" I say then Tsunade lets go of me and looks at me "what if we make a deal?" then I shake my head "still making deals I see, what kind of deal?", "if you can beat me in a fight, if I win you have to stay here for a week and do what I say, if you win, I will come back to the village and be hokage but you have to be my second apprentice" she says "only if I can use my bloodline" she nods then I nod as we all follow her to a forest then she got into a stance then I say "Shadow eye: Eternal Mangekyou stage 6 white fire!", "Hyuga style: gentle fist" then get into the Hyuga stance "BEGIN" Jiraiya shouts then I disappear and use gentle fist but she kicked me away "UZU STYLE: SHADOW CASTING CLONE JUTSU!" I shout as she was trapped by 4 clone using Nara jutsu "shadow clone jutsu!", I run then disappear the clone knocks her high "INUZUKA STYLE: FANG OVER FANG!" then me and my clone hit her at full speed then she falls to the ground then all the clones disappear and she flicks me taking my headband off and sending me smashing into a tree "why are you so protective of the title 'hokage' " I ran at her "because…" I look at her "that snake killed him, I will do anything to protect my people, I guess you could call me a hokage-wannabe, but if that's what it means I shall become hokage if that's what I need to do to protect Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko and Neko. TO BE HOKAGE, THAT IS MY DREAM!" then I grab my headband under her foot then she kicks me into a tree "is that so, hokage that's a fools dream" I glare at her "then the 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__, 4__th__ and me are fools. Now I have one thing to tell you, NEVER TAKE MY HEADBAND!", "ALL ELEMENT RASENGAN", I say as I run at her she tries to block it I saw an opening and slammed it into her "that's what you get for insulting the Hokage's and taking the 1__st__ Hokage's headband given to me by the 3__rd__!" then she gets knocked out I smile "I win" then fall on the floor and pass out from to much chakra. The next day I open my eyes to see Tsunade sitting next to me I then sit up then she smiles "Good morning sleepy head" she says then a yawn loudly making her laugh "I guess I won, looks like you got another apprentice and your going to be Hokage", she sighs "why do you want me to be hokage so much?", I look at her and eye smile "because you deserve it most", she smiles "well me and Shizune are packed, what about you and Jiraiya?", "I have my stuff in my bag while Jiraiya I think he wears the same stuff every day" she then laughs at what I said "well we better a move on then" she says giving me my bag "go get changed" so I went in the bathroom got changed into a purple tight top, red armour like the 1__st__ Hokage's, boxers, deep red pants, kunai holster, and weapon poach, black metal plated fingerless gloves, black ninja shoes and the first hokage's headband on round my head, then I put my dirty stuff in my bag and I get a book out read the title 'A story of a boy named Raiku' then put my bag on my back and start reading as I walk out of the bathroom then I put it in a scroll and put it in my weapon poach then see Tsunade looking at me "the others are down stairs waiting" I nod then we walk down stairs to see Jiraiya holding the bags and Shizune standing then I walk to Jiraiya and put my bag on him then laugh, then I get a storage scroll out and put the bags in there and put it in my weapon poach and put my hands in my pockets then smile. "should we get going?" then they nod while Tsunade puts her arm around me that night when we stopped at a restraint to grab something to eat but it ended up with me being annoyed and I punched him in the face for being rude to women and I left to a forest but I didn't know the three was watching me as I sang the climb_

_I can almost see itThat dream I'm dreaming butThere's a voice inside my head saying, You'll never reach it, Every step I'm taking, Every move I make feelsLost with no directionMy faith is shaking but IGot to keep tryingGot to keep my head held highThere's always going to be another mountainI'm always going to want to make it moveAlways going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes you going to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's the climbThe struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm takingSometimes they knock me down butNo I'm not breakingThe pain I'm knowingBut these are the moments thatI'm going to remember most yeahJust got to keep goingAnd I, I got to be strongJust keep pushing on, There's always going to be another mountainI'm always going to want to make it moveAlways going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes you going to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's the climbThere's always going to be another mountainI'm always going to want to make it moveAlways going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes you going to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other sideIt's the climbKeep on movingKeep climbingKeep the faith babyIt's all aboutIt's all aboutThe climbKeep the faithKeep your faith _

_After I finished they were all staring at me wide eyed then I hear a stick break then grabbed a kunai and threw it at the tree "come out now!", then they came out from the trees "why are you here?! You can't go around spying on people!" I yell, after me punching them and me being pinned to the ground I blacked out after that I wasn't really talking as much but went to my self on the 3__rd__ day as we neared the village I say "heh I see Ino" then Tsunade looks at me and I run at Ino, then Ino looks at me "OI LANKY, I'M BACK!" I yell then I run at her and pull her into a hug while I spin "I wanna ask you something" I say "hmm?" then the adults walk up to us "will you urm…go out with me?" then she pulls me into a kiss "mhmm?" I try to talk but her lips were on mine after a few minuets, she lets go "I'll take it as a yes?", "if I just kissed you, then it is a yes" then I pull her into a kiss then we close our eyes then Ino foot went up then Kurenai and Hinata came up to us while Tsunade was smiling, Jiraiya was writing in a notepad and Shizune was staring in shock with Hinata and Kurenai after 5 minuets we stop catching our breath then we both blush seeing Kurenai and Hinata then there was silence "hey sensei…and Hinata" she says nervously "hey kaa-san…well this feels wired…" then Ino rolls her eyes "that's because we kissed I front of all of them" then I look her smiling, "I bet you like it though" she shakes her head "No, I loved it", I look at her then she looks at me, we blush "Chokichi meet me in my new office in half an hour, and we'll see how good your chakra control is" Tsunade says I nod "urm.. Ino-Chan lets go to the flower shop, I need to get a white rose" she nods then we go in the flower shop. After a few minuets I walk out and walk round the corner to see a mob of angry villagers with the smell of sake on them as they glare "well, well, well looks like we have the demon brat here", "yeah" then on grabs me by my collar and throws me into a wall and starts punching and hitting me "please stop, I wont do it again I swear!" I say only to get kicked in the head and my head smashed into a wall. By the time they finished it was about 10pm way after when I was due to met the hokage. There was search teams looking for me but when the villagers finished with their raping, I screamed in pain as they ran. The next thing I knew I was in hospital I tried moving but I couldn't move both my legs, my left arm, my eyes were covered in bandages it felt like there was deep cuts going threw them I couldn't sit up and when I was raped I couldn't feel my privet area. I bring my right arm in my forehead to see my headband missing 'no, No! where is it, holy cow did the villagers take it?!' __**"no they didn't it's on the counter on the right"**__ I place my hand out and grab the headband then try to tie it round my head but fail, then I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and the headband taken from me then the hand left my shoulder and I feel a cloth being tied round my head, then I start to tense up but the person raps their arms round me 'I've felt this kind of hug before but who is it I know who they are but who?', __**"It's Kurenai, Tsunade is here too. Don't remove your bandages either"**__, 'thanks Nibi and I wont' then I smile "where am I?", "your in the hospital Chokichi-kun" her voice gentle it must be Kurenai "ah that's good, I'm not dead then" then I fell them glaring at me "that wasn't funny!" they shout at the same time and I quickly bring the blanket up to hide 'god women are scary and troublesome too' __**"what was that Chokichi?!"**__, 'n-nothing' the I feel the hand that touched me before stroke my face and run her hand throw my hair then brings me in to a hug "are you okay baby?" Kurenai says in a motherly voice "I'm not a baby…" the I get poked on the nose "but you're my baby" I sigh then smile "grandma Tsunade?" she smiles at her nick name "yeah little one?" I sigh and then pull a face at my nick name "when am I due to leave the hospital?" she then says "3 months", the I yell "What?! I'm not eating hospital food for 3 months!" then I get flicked on the nose "you'll do as your told since I am your grandma and hokage", "that was a deal!" then she laughs "but you got to admit you can't do anything about it" I sigh "whatever…" they laugh "why do I have to be at the hospital, why can't I be in my own room in my own bed" I say whining "your acting like a 5 year old" Tsunade says "what's your point?" I say "oh nothing… oh by the way you have to come to the hokage tower in 5 months time" I look confused "why?" the she lends to my ear "that's a surprise. It's for me to know and you to keep waiting to find out" I sigh 'are all adults like this?' _

_-time skip- 5 months late in the hokage office-_

_I knock on the door with a bandage covering my right eye and my head band covering the bandage then walk in seeing, all the chunin and jonin Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Hinata "sorry I'm late I hurt myself coming down the stairs" I say smiling then walk to where Ino and Hinata was. "now you're here we can begin" Tsunade says "two of you will be striped as a ninja, four of you will become chunin and one of you will skip chunin and become jonin" shocking every 'she better not strip me of being a ninja because I beat her' "Sasuke, Sakura" they looked at her Sasuke was smirking, and Sakura was smiling "your being stripped as a ninja" she says with a 'please-shut up-and-leave' face "WHY?!" both sasuke and Sakura yell glaring "sasuke for you, you tried to hurt Ino with an a classed lightning jutsu. Sakura for you, you could of killed Ino by throwing fighting needles at her lungs, oh yeah by the way you are being asserted for the intension to kill a comrade. That is all" then they were took away by AnBu "Shikamaru, Choji you are stripped of your rank as genin and now chunin" she says giving them two chunin vest "you may leave" they did "Ino you are chunin now as you showed great skill beating Sakura and Sasuke" Tsunade gave Ino a chunin vest "Hinata you are" I smile 'I hope she get jonin she deserves it more than anyone else in this village' "chunin as not only did you show the courage of not backing down with out a fight but to die trying to change Neji's mind" Tsunade gives her a chunin vest "Chokichi you are now jonin as you showed that you will die for you team mates and family, you beat me in single handed combat, made our alley with the sand stronger by being nice, kind and charming to two of the kazekage children but also helped the 3__rd__ hokage beat that awful traitor by destroying the 4__th__ and 2__nd__ Hokage's" then I look at her "I didn't do that much, I don't deserve it. Hinata or Ino deserve it more then me" then "and now putting team mates first" Tsunade says "the 3__rd__ wanted you to have this so take it and I'd think your rather like this jonin vest" she says as she gets up and mentions to follow her then there was a door with a name written on it I look closer to see what I said 'Senju' it read then I look at her she nods then I open the door and put a light on to see a lot of Senju stuff but what really court my eye was a vest that was dark red with the Senju clan symbol on the back. Then I look at her "it was my grandfather's jonin vest he wore it when he didn't do missions, it was a post to be handed to my brother when he was jonin but he die when he was a genin, so it was handed to me but I couldn't wear it as I was not a male and seeing as I see you as a grandson I'm handing it down to you" she says with pride in her voice "but why would you give me it?" I say the she walks over to me and pulls me into a hug "because my grandfather would want someone like you to have it" she says "how do you know?" I ask then she looks at me "because he used to say 'if I could give my vest and headband to someone I would give it to someone who puts their life on the line for their friends and family and someone willing to put someone before them', and you fit what he said perfectly" I look at her with tears falling and hug her "thank you" with that she smiles "it's okay little one" after a few minuets when I pulled my self together I looked at her while she took the vest off the stand and put it on me, then started making me look smart "well I think it's time for the others to see you" she says then two AnBu captains land beside me one with a cat mask on and a eagle mask on 'kitty-chan and birdie-chan!' then Tsunade opened her office door seeing all the jonin and chunin were still there then the AnBu walked in then me smiling everyone stood wide eyed "t-that's impossible! IT can have that! It's a demon!" some random chunin said "watch your mouth chunin he's a jonin and if you says he's a demon I'll kill you for being rude to my unofficial grandson" "dun, dun, dun!!" I say making myself laugh "to be continued…" I then ended up with a bump on my head by Tsunade "stop messing around damn it" she says "yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I leave now I want to visit someone?" she then looks at me "yeah you can go, oh by the way Kurenai invited me to dinner along with shizune" then I look at her "you just want free food" with that I quickly disappear in a swirl of wind fire and shadows leaving a very annoyed Tsunade "let's spy on him using sensei's crystal ball" then I appear at the hokage monument little did I know they all started spying on me then I walk to where a statue of a flame then kneel down then I put a hand down on the dirt "well I'm here now and I wanted to ask a few things" then I took a breath "Hashirama-sama if your listening I would like to ask 2 things 1) Why did you want someone like me to have your vest and headband? 2) I have the Mokuton bloodline but I don't know how I have it. And I was wondering if you could help me" then there was a very loud band from the hokage monument but only smoke appeared then I was slammed into a tree then the smoke cleared my eyes widen "I-it's the Hokage's!" then the tree falls and I fall off only to be saved by Hashirama-sama "I-it can't be real, you're a post to be dead why are you alive along with Tobirama-sama, Hiruzen-sama and Minato-sama, sorry for my rudeness Hashirama-sama" then he smiles "I'm glad you know my name but the death god wanted to do something for you as you have been throw more then what the death god can handle and sent use here" then he pulls me up then I stare at him "thank you for saving me" the I turn and look at Minato and glare making him flinch then look away and back at Hashirama-sama "looks like I got a lot of explaining to do for Grandma Tsunade" then I sigh "would you please follow me?" the all nod then we walk to the hokage tower then I stopped in mid step "I'm going to kill you Tsunade for spying on me with that crystal ball!" I yell then stormed in to the hokage tower and into her office "STOP SYPING ON ME DAMN IT!" then she glares "what the hell in kami's name are the 1__st__ throw 4__th__ Hokage's doing here?!" then Tobirama stepped forward "the death god sent us here she wanted to do something for Chokichi as he has been throw more then what the death god can handle" then I look at him wide eyed "The Shinigami is a women?!" they nod "that's just beyond scary man" I say making the males laugh and Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Hinata and Ino glare then I hide behind the Hokage's "you better hide because by the time we're finished with you, your never disrespect a women" then I came out "At least I'm not a pervert like Jiraiya! I respect women!" then they smile "good" then I sigh 'that was a close one' the Hashirama looked at me "so do you want the answers to your questions?" I nod "well to answer the first one it would be because people who put their life on the line for people are better then any hokage, but people who do that and put people before them is something any man or woman could dream of" then I nod "as for the second question I think Kurenai and Tsunade would like to hear this" then Kurenai and Tsunade started listening "the reason you have Mokuton bloodline is because a women wanted revenge on her child and implanted Senju blood into to you hoping to kill you but instead it did not work it only made you more powerful as you are the last person able to use shadow eye and have the shadow bloodline as you are an Uzu" then I look down in shame 'and the reason was because the 4__th__ hokage sealed Nibi into me' then I glare at Minato "I know the reason why they hate me though I don't blame them as they lost the ones they held close" then I looked away from Minato then mutter under my breath quietly but not quietly enough as they all heard "I still hate the 4__th__ for what he did to me" 'damn it a bit to loud' then I avoided eye contact form everyone "Chokichi I would like you to be my Apprentice as use are a user of Mokuton. Anyway do you know what elements you have?" I shake my head "I don't know what elements I have" then he pulls out a piece of paper "channel some charka into the paper" I do as I'm told then I rips in half some burns then it goes soggy then it cripples up then goes dark then crumbles "was that a post to happen?" I say to a wide eyed crowed "you have all major elements as well as all the miner elements" I look at him "eh?" the he sighs "the minor elements are: The __**Ice **__nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind natures. This nature allows for the use of Ice Release ninjutsu. Ice Release has been shown as being strong against Fire Release. The __**Wood**__ nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures. This nature allows for the use of Wood Release Mokuton ninjutsu. The __**Lava**__ nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. This nature allows for the use of Lava Release The __**Crystal**__ nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth nature and another unspecified nature. This nature allows for the use of Crystal Release. The __**Blaze**__ nature, originates from the flames of Amaterasu and allows the use of Blaze Release It is unknown what this nature entails. The __**Storm**__ nature, is possibly created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. This presumed nature allows for the use of Storm Release The __**Boil**__ nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. This nature allows for the use of Boil Release The __**Dust**__ nature, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth nature and another unspecified nature. This nature allows for the use of Dust Release The __**Dark**__ nature, allows the use of Dark Release It is unknown what this nature entails. The __**Steel**__ nature, allows the use of Steel Release. It is unknown what this nature entails. The __**Swift**__ nature allows the use of Swift Release . It is unknown what this nature entails. The major elements are: __**Fire**__ natured chakra allows for Fire Release which is strong against __**Wind**__ but weak against __**Water**__. __**Wind**__ natured chakra allows for Wind Release, which is strong against __**Lightning**__ but weak against __**Fire**__. __**Lightning**__ natured chakra allows for Lightning Release, which is strong against __**Earth**__ but weak against __**Wind**__. __**Earth**__ natured chakra allows for Earth Release, which is strong against __**Water**__ but weak against __**Lightning**__. __**Water**__ natured chakra allows for Water Release which is strong against __**Fire**__ but weak against __**Earth**__." he says "understand?" I nod "much better" I say "Chokichi?" Tobirama says I look at him "yes?" I say then he looked me in the eye "just how far will you go for your family and friends?" then I look at him "I will do anything for them, I'd put my life on the line, I'll protect them with all my heart and soul, and I'm going to kill Orochimaru for killing the 3__rd__ hokage along with so innocent people and if he even plans on trying to take my friends and family then the great kami herself will have to come down to stop me from destroying him along with the world" then that caught everyone off guard "you would?" Ino says I only nod in return "see this is what I mean we never had someone like that in our time" Hashirama told his younger brother then my eyes widen "wait you said Senju blood was implanted into mine right?" I say he nods "then that means I'm a Senju but only part as I'm an Uzu and Yuhi" then they nod "oh no…" then they look at me "what?" then I took a scroll out and grabbed the paintbrush and ink and drew out a table "if I'm part Senju then that means I have a good chance of have Tobirama-sama's bloodline along with Grandma Tsunade monster power" then they looked out at the table the notice what I was talking about "can you summon?" I look at the voice seeing it cam from Minato I sighed "yeah I do" then everyone looked at me "what do you summon?" Hiruzen asks I then look at him "Tigers, Cats and Foxes" then everyone apart from me fell down "you can what and you didn't tell me?" Kurenai said "I did tell you but I think you were half asleep most of the time…" I say "that's why then" then Hashirama looks at me "I want to see this Tiger summing of yours, could you summon the tiger boss please? Since it is the legendary tiger contract" I nod then I made my way to a training ground then everyone started to watch then I get into a stance I wipe blood on my arm and a seal that looks like a tiger appears then I slam down my hand "ninja art: summoning jutsu: tiger style!" then I was standing on a very pile of smoke the size of the nine tailed fox then the smoke cleared it revealed to be a white tigress "hmm… why hello there Chokichi, what may I help you with today cub?" then I look at her "oh I didn't really need the 1__st__ hokage wanted to see the legendary tiger contract" the she looks confused "isn't the 1__st__ dead?" I look at her "that what I thought too before he told me why him, the 2__nd__,3__rd__ and 4__th__ Hokage's were here" then she nods "the reason being?" she asks then I say "sent by Shinigami-sama" then she nodded "I know why now well I have to be off the hyper tiger cubs aren't going to bath themselves" I laugh "goodbye Kaede-sama" with that she disappeared then I land on the floor smiling the join the party "so what do you think of Kaede-sama?" I ask "she seems loyal" Hashirama-sama says I nod then we made our way to the office then sniff the air 'something's strange…but what?' then I turn to see villagers glaring at me "k-kaa-san?" I look to see Kurenai facing the other direction then I turn and legged until I got to the hokage office and slide myself down the wall 'why are they trying to kill me?! I haven't done anything, yeah I know I hold Nibi but a demon doesn't attack without a good reason…' a few minuets later they returned to see me sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall. A few weeks pasted and I was not only being taught by Kurenai-kaa-san but Hashirama-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Tobirama-sensei but also by Hiruzen-sensei, the 4__th__ offered to teach me but I turned him down seeing as 5 was more than enough then Tsunade thought I had enough medical jutsu in my mind so she started in trying to see if I have her strength it seems I do so she was pounding me until I was able to control it a bit, Hashirama-sensei was training me in Mokuton by training me to my limits witched seemed forever to me, Tobirama-sensei was seeing if I could use water like him by drawing it from the air which I could and was now drilling it into my head on how to use it and what makes it important and teaching me the basics, Hiruzen-sensei has been teaching me the major elements and how to use the while teaching me d-rank throw to c-rank element jutsu while teaching me all about history what I pulled a face at and Kurenai-kaa-san had been teaching me some more genjutsu as well as drilling battle strategies into my head._

_-time skip- two months later in front of the Hokage's in the office-_

"_ss-rank mission complete ma'am" I say with a mask that looked like a tiger on with full AnBu armour on "please take off your mask when talking to me" the I take off my mask showing my messy white hair what has blood on it then I show my endless deep ocean eyes by putting my mask at the side of my head "report" she said "nuke-nin Itachi has been killed it went swiftly but he didn't go down without a fight and I was hit by his sword in the rib but my team mates stepped in Hokage-sama" she nod "take your shirt off and let me have a look at the wound" I do as I'm told I take it off but show them my scars, acid burns and acid cuts but the rib one was bleeding badly then Tsunade walks over runs a hand along the cut then puts her over hand on my back then they glow green healing my wound after a few minuets my wound is headed and I put my shirt and armour back on then look at her "thank you Grandma Tsunade", she then glares at me "I'm not old!" then she crosses out something in a scroll "you have 2 weeks to rest and 4 weeks to recover from your wound" then she hands me a check "that's the money for the mission" I nod "don't train or I will put you in hospital. your dismissed" then I put my mask on and disappear in a blur of black and grey then I appeared outside my house opened the door, walk in then shut the door took off my shoes "I'm back" then Kurenai call from the living room "where have you been it's been 3 weeks" then I look at her "ss-ranked mission to kill Itachi Uchiha" she looked at me in shock "did you complete it or fail?" then I take my mask off showing her the blood in my hair "mission complete" the looked at me wide eyed "how long have you got to rest?" I look at her with a happy face "2 weeks at rest and another 4 week to rest my rib wound" "your what?!" then I wince at her loudness "I hurt my self during the mission with a sword" she smiles "well then, go get washed, dressed as we're going to the Nara clan for dinner. By the way you have a suit laid out on your bed" I smile then turn to the door "thanks kaa-san" then I walk to the stairs and up them to get ready when I finished getting ready Kurenai was in a crimson red dress with black high heels on while I was in a black suit with a purple button shirt and black tie on with black polished slip on shoes "ready?" I say "I am but Anko and Neko aren't" I look at her "eh?!", "I did I forget to tell they are coming to?" I nod and she smirks the Anko comes out with an annoyed face with her arm crossed she was wearing a dark green dress with black high heels on then Neko with a purple dress and black high heels on then looks at me "you look nice" then I blush "Aww looks like little Chokichi-chan is blushing" Anko teases then we started to walk o the Nara clan compound after dinner we thanked them and went home_

_-next day-_

_I was walking around the village but stopped as I heard a scream then ran to the scream to see Jiraiya shoot out of the hokage building followed by a desk "I feel so sorry for the desk" then made my way to Jiraiya looked at him and laughed then picked up the desk then the scrolls, paper, books and walked to the hokage office "grandma will you please stop trying to hurt your desk it isn't alive so it wont die nor get hurt" then I put her desk down and put the scroll, paper and books down then she looks at me "I'm just saying" I say then she smiles then leans back on her chair "I have a request, grandma" then she nods "go on then" she says then I take a breath and look her in the eyes "I wish to step down as an AnBu and become a jonin again" then she falls off he chair while looking at me wide eyed "why?" then I look away "because it is worrying kaa-san and I do not wish to worry my kaa-san" then she nods "are you sure you want to do this I mean you've been a AnBu captain for 1 and a half years" I nod "fine Chokichi Uzu Yuhi is stripped from his rank of AnBu and is now a jonin of the leaf" I smile "keep your AnBu uniform just in case we need you" I nod and walk out but I stop in mid-step at the door frame then realise what date I was and ran home in inhuman speed slamming my door and I locked my self in my room and Kurenai, Anko, Neko, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan, Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan, Shibi head of the Aburame clan, Choza head of the Akimichi clan, Shikaku head of the Nara clan, Hiashi head of the Hyuga clan, Ino, Kiba, Hana and Hinata were at my door while I was in the corner of the room holding my knees tight 'no…no I can't let them come in not today not this day the day of my birthday, the day I got beaten so badly I was left to die but saved by the AnBu' then there was knocking "Please come out Chokichi-chan" Kurenai says then I yell "THERE IS ONE RULE I FOLLOW ON THIS DAY, NEVER LEAVE YOUR ROOM!" then the older generation started to understand but the younger one did not then I when I thought they were gone I got up and went to my cupboard got out my guitar then started singing and playing the guitar._

_From underneath the trees, we watch the skyConfusing stars for satellitesI never dreamed that you'd be mineBut here we are, we're here tonightSinging Amen, I, I'm aliveSinging Amen, I, I'm alive[Chorus:]If everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedAnd I'm singingAmen I, Amen I, I'm aliveAmen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm aliveAnd in the air the firefliesOur only light in paradiseWe'll show the world they were wrongAnd teach them all to sing alongSinging Amen, I, I'm aliveSinging Amen, I, I'm alive(I'm alive)[Chorus x2]And as we lie beneath the starsWe realize how small we areIf they could love like you and meImagine what the world could beIf everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedWhen nobody died...[Chorus]We'd see the day, we'd see the dayWhen nobody diedWe'd see the day, we'd see the dayWhen nobody diedWe'd see the day when nobody died_

_Then I stop then take a breath and start playing and singing again but outside the door everyone was listening and were wide eyed at how good I was._

_I judge by what she's wearingJust how many heads I'm tearingOff of assholes coming on to herEach night seems like it's getting worseAnd I wish she'd take the night offSo I don't have to fight offEvery asshole coming on to herIt happens every night she worksThey'll go and ask the DJFind out just what would she sayIf they all tried coming on to herDon't they know it's never going to workThey think they'll get inside herWith every drink they buy herAs they all try coming on to herThis time somebody's getting hurtHere comes the next contestant[CHORUS]Is that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingI wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestantI even fear the ladiesThey're cool but twice as crazyJust as bad for coming on to herDon't they know it's never going to workEach time she bats an eyelashSomebody's grabbing her assEveryone keeps coming on to herThis time somebody's getting hurtHere comes the next contestant[CHORUS]I'm hating what she's wearingEverybody here keeps staringCan't wait 'til they get what they deserveThis time somebody's getting hurtHere comes the next contestant[CHORUS]I wish you'd do it againEach night seems like it's getting worseI wish you'd do it againThis time somebody's getting hurtThere goes the next contestant_

_Then Kurenai tried again "Chokichi-chan?" I look at the door "please come out, I have no intention of hurting you, and you know that I told you that when you were 7, just please come out I don't want to see you like this every year" then I looked down and put my hand on the door handle 'should I?' then I was about to unlock it "who else is out there?" then Kurenai smiled "I'll only tell you if you promise to come out after" then I went in to thought "fine…" then they all sighed in happiness "me, Anko, Neko, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan, Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan, Shibi head of the Aburame clan, Choza head of the Akimichi clan, Shikaku head of the Nara clan, Hiashi head of the Hyuga clan, Ino, Kiba, Hana and Hinata" then I unlock the door slowly while opening the door then they see my pale face and my outstanding blue eyes then I hang my head low and Kurenai walks to me hugging me as I cry in her arms while she puts on hand on my head and one hand on my back rubbing up and down while she hummed a soft lullaby as she rocked me side to side then I said "This reminds me of when I have a bad dream when I was 8 and you came to comfort me" all she did was smile then let go of me "Tsunade-sama do I have permission to tell Ino, Kiba, Hana and Hinata of why I didn't want to come out today?" then she nods and we all go to the living room "as you know the 4__th__ hokage 'killed' the 9 tailed Fox and 2 tailed Neko who came out of rage" they nod "well, that isn't true they weren't killed nor did they come out of rage. I know this as I know the 2 tailed Neko personally" then they were confused "how do you know him personally?" then I look at Kiba who said it "the reason is, I am the holder of the 2 tailed Neko and she isn't a he, the 9 tailed fox holder died on his 1__st__ birthday, then when the 3__rd__ found out about him dieing he ordered AnBu to protect me form danger as I was beaten, I wasn't fed and raped for the 1__st__ 7 years of my life" at this is when all were horrified at this "the reason I wasn't fed is they injected food into me but only little amounts about one scrape of bread, what wasn't enough to keep someone going for a whole day since they only done it one time a week as they hated me then their hatred turned into rage as they kicked me out of the orphanage when I turned 7, that's when I was beaten to a near to death state on my birthday, that's when I met kaa-san and she saved me then the next day Tsunade-sama came to the village I see my wounds not only did they see burns, acid burns, acid cut but this as well" I turn round and take my shirt off to let them see a burn saying 'DEMON BRAT!' "and a seal taken off by the hokage the seal as to stop me from telling anyone about what happened to me but I could shake and nod the question but if I would talk about it I would get an electric shock through out my body the 3__rd__ hokage removed it after Tsunade said it was there but it was hard for me as I slipped into endless sleep" then everyone was looking at me in shock "you can't tell anyone as this is an SSS-ranked secret as there for forbidden to tell anyone only me and the people who know can tell but only with my permission" they nod "as for why I don't want to come out is because I'm afraid that I'll be beaten again, are we still friends?" then they all looked at me "your still the same Chokichi we all no and love so of course we're still friends were like best buds man!" Kiba says then they all nod "I'm glad" then I sigh and look down smile but in a sad way 'why was it me?' then I place my hand on my stomach an my grip hardens_

_-time skip- 1 week later-_

_Kurenai was at the meeting place and she was looking at us all then frowned "I am sorry but I can no longer be you jonin sensei" then we look at her in shock "why?!" I yell "don't shout at me young man! I have my own reasons!" she yells back then I turn "then why did you take a genin team then?" then she looked at me walked in front of me and looked me in the eyes "Why do you need to know you're a jonin and Ino and Hinata are chunin you don't really need me as a sensei any more" then I glare "is that so? Well if your not our sensei any more I'll be leaving Kaa-san" then in a blur I was gone, after a few hours I hear Kurenai and Tsunade speaking in the hokage office then I put my ear to the door 'are you sure you want to do this Kurenai your leaving your team let alone your own child you may not come back alive' my eyes widen 'I'm sure hokage-sama the 3__rd__ hokage in trusted me for this mission to protect Yakumo' then I disappear then appear at the flower shop to see Ino and Hinata talking I grab them both and run into an ally way "Kaa-san may not come back alive she's going on a mission the 3__rd__ gave her to protect a girl named Yakumo!" then their eyes widen "we have to stop her from leaving" Ino says then we all jump on the leaf village gate seeing her leave "KAA-SAN!" then she looks back and all three of us jump in front of her "we know why your leaving to protect a girl named Yakumo" Hinata say "you can't leave us like this kaa-san!" then she walks round us "I'm sorry but I have to" then I get angry "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A REASON TO ABANDON YOUR SON!" then she stops then turns to face me "Chokichi, I have to do this I'm not abandoning you" then I glare harder then normal "you leave us, me your own son and you say that's not abandoning?! I've been left to die my whole life then you come along and adopt me, I wont give up I will bring you back to the village and if I can't do that what kind of person am I if I can't then the villagers will be right! I'LL BE A DEMON WITH NO HEART AND I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!" then she looked at me "guess I have know choice. Genjutsu: tree binding death!" then me, Ino and Hinata are trapped in the genjutsu, roots came out of the ground twisting and twirling making their way up and trapping us so we can't move "gah! Let go of me damn it!" then when I woke up I see Gai-sensei, Shino and Kiba looking down at me then I shoot my body up "genjutsu, kaa-san…gah kaa-san put genjutsu on us to stop us from stopping her in her mission to help the girl called Yakumo!" then I see Ino and Hinata awake then I start running "I wont let you leave!" then the others caught up to me "lets move out!" then we all ran at high speed when we got there we see Kurenai protecting a girl and a man trying to hurt both of them so I launch my self up flipping "KAA-SAN" then land in front of her with my head down "No one touches Kaa-san but Oji Asuma" then I run at him only to be kicked away to Kurenai's side I get up and run at him again "KAI!" then chakra busted everywhere sending him flying "that, that didn't go as planned but let's just go with that ay Ino?"_


End file.
